


LITTLE EXEGOL

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fanatisme religieux, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunted village, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mention d'abus sur mineurs, Mention de troubles mentaux, Mysteries, POV Ben Solo, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Paige Tico, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Rose Tico, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose Tico Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Spooky, Survival Horror, Unrequited Love, canadian history, pensionnat
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Le mystérieux village de Little Exegol semble se situer quelque part dans la forêt canadienne près du domaine de l'hôtel Skywalker. Personne parmi les cinq amis venant se réunir en ce lieu n'en a jamais entendu parler. Une nuit d'été, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent étrangement dans ce village en ruines et apparemment abandonné depuis une centaine d'années, ils finiront par se rendre compte qu'ils n'y sont pas seuls. Quelles atrocités du passé se cachent-elles dans les murs? Qu'est-ce que les cinq individus vont devoir affronter exactement dans ce village? Et surtout, combien d'entre eux parviendront à s'en sortir indemnes?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Ben Solo & Tai, Finn & Ben Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke & Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Amateurs de frisson, cette fan fiction survival horror est faite pour vous!
> 
> Je me suis inspirée des jeux d'horreur de Supermassive Games (Until Dawn, Man of Medan et Little Hope) Pour cette histoire. J'avais envie de voir nos cinq protagonistes, Rose, Rey, Ben, Poe et Finn, dans un scénario horrifique pour voir comment ils y évolueraient. Après tout, selon une vidéo de la chaîne LucasFilles, le film "L"Ascension de Skywalker" pourrait déjà s'apparenter au genre du film d'horreur (bien plus qu'un film Star Wars). 
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200917053837117248.jpg.html)

_**Le pire lorsqu’on touche le fond, c’est de se retrouver enfermé seul face à soi-même.** _

_**L’on devient alors son plus grand ennemi.** _

__

_***_

_La tempête approchait. Paige le sentait. Les prédictions météorologiques assuraient une nuit calme avec un ciel dégagé, mais la jeune femme, bien qu’elle ignore pourquoi, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce serait dommage qu’il se mette à pleuvoir sur le terrain. Camper sous la pluie n’était pas vraiment le week-end qu’ils avaient imaginé. Bien sûr, ils auraient tous pu dormir à l’hôtel Skywalker, mais profiter du site de camping à l’orée de la forêt était bien plus réjouissant et convivial pour leur petit groupe. Sa sœur Rose avait tout organisé. Elle voulait qu’ils se retrouvent tous avant la fin de l’été._

_Il y avait Rey, la meilleure amie de Rose, avec qui elle et Paige partageaient leur tente. L’autre tente se trouvait occupée par les garçons, Finn, Poe et Ben. Les deux derniers travaillaient à l’hôtel. Poe, en vraie tête brûlée, risquait chaque jour de se faire virer par sa supérieure, madame Holdo, mais pour une raison inconnue, il parvenait toujours à se rattraper. Ben, quant à lui, était le fils de la propriétaire. Sans doute le prendrait-on pour un privilégié, cependant, bien que du genre sérieux et réservé, il avait accepté d’aider Rose à organiser ce week-end avec une grande gentillesse._

_Tout ce petit monde se connaissait depuis l’université. Or, ils s’étaient un peu perdus de vue à cause des différents chemins qu’ils avaient pris et Rose espérait sans doute retisser les liens entre eux. Paige regardait sa sœur, assise en tailleur près d’elle, et sourit, serrant son médaillon en croissant de lune. Un vrai petit bout-en-train. Elle était si bienveillante et adorable envers tout le monde. Qui pourrait oser la détester? Elle essayait même d’inciter ce cher Ben à sortir un peu de son monde solitaire et à s’ouvrir aux autres, dans l’espoir qu’il finisse par considérer ses vieux camarades comme ses amis. Cependant, à cause de Poe, ce beau latino, et du jeu débile un peu trop enfantin qu’il avait lancé, cela allait sans doute être plus compliqué que prévu._

_\- Euh… Vérité?_

_\- Tu peux pas prendre vérité, déclara Poe en haussant les épaules. Ça a déjà été pris trois fois de suite._

_\- Sérieux? Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question alors?_

_\- Pour le jeu._

_\- Bon, bah, l’autre, soupira Ben._

_Finn fut pris d’un petit rire._

_\- C’est dommage, j’aurais pas été contre connaître un de ses milliards de secrets, moi, confia-t-il à Rose à voix basse._

_\- Genre comment il fait pour avoir de si beaux cheveux? gloussa son amie._

_Poe ne sembla même pas réfléchir plus de trois secondes. Il pointa aussitôt la brunette à la gauche de Paige._

_\- Je te mets au défi d’embrasser Rey._

_\- QUOI?_

_Tous les yeux passèrent de Ben à Rey, de Rey à Ben. Le jeune homme avait rougi violemment._

_\- Non, je passe mon tour, finit-il par dire en fixant un point au sol._

_Il ignora les exclamations outrées de Poe et aussi celles des quelques autres campeurs qui les avaient rejoints pour la partie. Zorii, Kaydel, Tallie et Snap. Des connaissances de Poe._

_\- Ben, commença Rey. C’est pas grave. C’est qu’un jeu, ça ne veut rien dire. Moi, ça me dérange pas._

_Paige pouffa du nez, un peu amusée. Elle tourna la tête et sentit alors que Rose semblait gênée pour Ben. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement jalouse. Paige savait que sa petite sœur aurait aimé qu’on la mette au défi d’embrasser Finn. Des petits chuchotements « Le bisou! Le bisou! » de pression se faisaient entendre dans un coin du cercle._

_\- Désolé, mais moi, ça me dérange, répondit Ben un peu plus fort. Pourquoi dans ce genre de jeu, on cherche toujours à mettre les autres dans l’embarras en les défiant de faire des trucs sales?_

_\- Parce que tu crois que m’embrasser, ce serait « sale »?_

_À la pointe de frustration dans le ton qu’elle avait employé, nul doute que Rey se trouvait un peu vexée par cette remarque. Ben leva enfin la tête vers elle en ouvrant de grands yeux mortifiés. Il bredouilla :_

_\- Euh… Non, je… Je voulais pas…_

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il est coincé du cul, celui-là, chuchota Poe à son voisin, mais Paige l’entendit de là où elle était. Faudrait qu’il baise un bon coup, ça lui ferait du bien…_

_Elle réprima un rire à cette remarque, honteuse. Bon, ce n’était pas très sympathique de sa part de se moquer de ce pauvre Ben qui était, en effet, un peu coincé. Mais malgré elle, Poe la faisait rire. Elle le trouvait drôle._

_\- Allez, Solo, c’est trois fois rien, fit Finn. Un petit bisou chaste, c’est tout. Pas besoin de lui rouler une pelle._

_\- Sauf si t’en as envie, le taquina Poe en lui donnant un coup de coude._

_Ben déglutit. Cette fois, il était devenu encore plus rouge qu’un coquelicot. À sa gauche, Paige entendait son amie se renfrogner. Rey traitait sans doute ce pauvre garçon de tous les noms dans sa tête._

_\- De toute façon, faut que j’aille aux toilettes, lança Ben en se relevant. Amusez-vous bien sans moi._

_Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le cercle autour du feu, s’en allant dans les bois. Le malaise fut aussitôt comblé par les râlements de Poe le traitant de mauvais joueur et de rabat-joie. Puis, le jeu se poursuivit, mais ne dura pas très longtemps. Le cercle se brisa et des petits groupes de discussion se formèrent. Paige observait Poe bavarder avec Snap et Tallie._

_\- J’en reviens pas! s’exclama Rey. Quel crétin! Je me suis vraiment sentie comme une paria! C’est à ce point horrible de m’embrasser? Je suis quand même pas si laide que ça!_

_\- Tu es très jolie, même! sourit Rose. Mais ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûre que ce n’était rien de personnel. Il s’est juste très mal exprimé…_

_\- Ça, c’est sûr! rajouta Finn._

_Rey continua de déblatérer sans vergogne sa façon de penser concernant Ben Solo. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Paige ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer, le sourire un peu moqueur :_

_\- Tu insistes quand même beaucoup sur cette histoire de baiser, Rey. Tu tenais à ce point à ce qu’il t’embrasse?_

_La brunette s’arrêta net et la fixa comme si son amie venait de lui lancer la pire des insultes._

_\- Non, mais tu m’as bien regardée? Alors, là, pas du tout! s’exclama-t-elle, comme indignée. C’est juste que…_

_\- Y’a pas de mal, tu sais. T’as le droit de craquer pour le genre grand brun ténébreux taillé comme une frigidaire un peu trop coincé du cul, pour citer Poe, la taquina Finn, entrant dans le jeu._

_\- Trop cliché pour moi, soupira Rey. Mais quand même, ce qu’on lui demandait, c’était pas la mer à boire!_

_Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec des yeux désabusés._

_\- Quoi?_

_\- Rey, arrête, fit Paige l’air à la fois exaspérée et amusée. Ton obsession commence à devenir louche, là…_

_\- Mon QUOI?_

_\- Je crois qu’elle est surtout en manque de bisous, déclara Rose, comme pour calmer le jeu. Viens, Finn, on va lui faire un bisou. Trois, deux, un…_

_Les deux amis se penchèrent alors pour embrasser chacun une des joues de la brunette. Elle finit par pouffer._

_\- Ah, soupira Rey, vous allez me manquer quand je vais partir à Vancouver la semaine prochaine pour mon stage…_

_\- Zut, c’était adorable, j’aurais dû penser à prendre ça en photo…_

_Paige s’apprêtait à sortir son téléphone et à leur demander de recommencer, mais elle interrompit son geste lorsque Poe débarqua, une bière à la main._

_\- Salut, poto! lança-t-il à Finn en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules. Vous parliez de quoi? Du fait que je sois diaboliquement beau?_

_Plusieurs yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Paige sourit._

_\- Tout à fait, Poe, plaisanta Finn, le fixant intensément. Nous sommes absolument ébloui par ton charme divin. Nous sommes si indignes de ta présence, nous, pauvres mortels…_

_\- Je sais, je sais… Euh… Oh, merde. Bon! Allez, je reviens!_

_Paige fronça les sourcils. Poe frappa son poing contre celui de son compagnon, but une gorgée et se releva. Paige se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le suivant du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant alors le ciel, voyant de gros nuages pointer leur nez._

_\- Au fait, il est où, Ben? Il en passe, du temps aux toilettes!_

_\- On dirait un scénario de film d’horreur, tiens, dit Finn en haussant les épaules. « Vous avez vu Ben? Ça fait quand même deux jours qu’il est parti faire pipi… » Il s’est peut-être perdu…_

_\- Ça m’étonnerait, il a grandi sur ce terrain. Ça appartient à sa famille depuis des générations. Il le connaît sans doute comme sa poche!_

_\- Peut-être qu’il a un peu trop honte de revenir à cause de tout à l’heure, se désespéra Rose. Je veux dire, on peut le comprendre. Il n’a pas l’habitude de ce genre de jeu et je sais qu’il déteste être le centre de l’attention. J’aurais dû dire à Poe de ne pas jouer à ça, ou du moins, de ne pas lui poser ce genre de défi._

_Sa grande sœur la sentit triste que son ami se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même à cause du défi de Poe. Elle semblait bien éprouver un profond sentiment de culpabilité._

_\- Ouais, avoua Paige. Je peux comprendre qu’il soit gêné d’embrasser quelqu’un devant tout le monde. Moi aussi, je suis sûre que c’était pas contre toi, Rey. Ça se trouve, tu lui plais b…_

_\- Tu finis cette phrase et je te mange toute crue, déclara sèchement son amie en la pointant du doigt._

_\- Ah non, tu peux pas faire ça, sinon, j’aurais plus de grande sœur…, répondit Rose avec une petite moue._

_Paige sourit et l’enlaça de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle._

_\- Ça se pourrait aussi qu’il soit gay…_

_Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Finn, mais celui-ci ajouta aussitôt, comme si de rien n’était :_

_\- N’empêche que connaissant Poe, son défi aurait pu être pire…_

_\- Ah ouais? Comme partir s’enfoncer dans la noirceur de la forêt? Toi aussi, tu te serais dégonflé, dans ce cas._

_\- De quoi tu parles, Rosie?_

_\- Finn, arrête, t’es une vraie poule mouillée. C’est impossible de regarder un film d’épouvante ou de se faire un train fantôme dans un parc d’attraction avec toi!_

_\- J’aime pas les sensations fortes, c’est tout. Je préfère rester tranquille chez moi avec un bon bouquin sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ou les conquêtes de l’Ouest!_

_\- Mais t’es pas complètement une mauviette non plus, ajouta Rey. Par exemple, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid quand on raconte des histoires d’horreur, tant qu’on ne cherche pas à te faire sursauter._

_Finn haussa les épaules._

_\- Ça, c’est parce que je te dirais que l’Histoire de l’humanité est constituée de bien plus d’horreurs qu’on ne peut en inventer. Et bon, ok, admettons que j’ai peur du noir. D’ailleurs, dans mon cas, c’est un comble._

_Rose pouffa._

_\- Et alors? Je l’assume, c’est tout. Pas comme…_

_\- S’il vous plaît, on peut arrêter de parler de Ben, maintenant? marmonna Rey._

_\- C’est_ toi _qui dis ça?_

_\- Hé!_

_Pour se venger, Rey se jeta sur Rose pour la chatouiller. Paige regarda sa petite sœur éclater de rire, se pliant en deux. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. C’était sa technique pour lui remonter le moral quand tout allait mal. Surtout lorsque la pauvre s’était faite cyberharcelée lorsqu’elle avait 16 ou 17 ans. Des monstres qui l’avaient insultée et traitée de tous les noms sur les réseaux sociaux, la forçant à les quitter pour un bon bout de temps. « Sale chinoise », alors qu’elle et sa sœur étaient vietnamiennes. « Grosse vache », alors qu’elle était juste un peu rondouillette, toute mignonne avec de bonnes joues. Et surtout, on l’avait traitée de « salope », soi-disant parce qu’elle aurait embrassé un garçon populaire de son école sans son consentement._

_Paige en était devenue folle de rage. Oh, elle n’était pas une grande combattante lorsqu’il s’agissait de se défendre elle-même, mais elle se transformait en lionne à chaque fois qu’on osait faire du mal à sa petite sœur. Ce cyberharcèlement avait bien failli la détruire au complet. « Le pire, ce n’est pas ce qu’ils ont dit, c’est le fait que je les ai crus », lui avait confié Rose quand tout semblait s’être terminé. Mais malgré tout, Paige savait que sa sœur conservait une profonde insécurité depuis ce temps. Rose était forte, mais elle avait toujours un petit côté fragile._

_\- Excuse-moi? Je peux te parler deux secondes?_

_Paige leva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il s’agissait de Zorii, accompagnée de Snap._

_\- Euh… Ouais, qu’est-ce qu’il y a?_

_\- Par ici, fit Zorii en lui indiquant de la suivre un peu plus loin._

_La jeune femme se tourna vers sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules, tout aussi perplexe qu’elle. Replaçant son bonnet sur ses cheveux de jais, Paige se leva donc et suivit le duo. Zorii, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair frisés avec des yeux charbonneux, soit noircis de mascara, la conduisit près des tentes avant de désigner Poe du menton._

_\- J’ai vu que tu n’arrêtais pas de jeter des regards langoureux à mon ex…_

_Son ex? Paige fronça les sourcils._

_\- Pardon?_

_\- Arrête, t’es vraiment pas subtile, soupira Zorii. Il te plaît bien?_

_\- En quoi ça te regarde? bredouilla-t-elle, tentant de se trouver de l’assurance. D’après ce que j’ai compris, vous n’êtes plus ensemble._

_Zorii réprima un rire._

_\- Relaxe, Max, je suis pas du genre à tenter de marquer mon territoire comme une chienne enragée. Non, je t’encourage au contraire à aller de l’avant s’il te plaît, parce que ça se pourrait bien que tu l’intéresses toi aussi._

_Le cœur de la Vietnamienne manqua un battement. Elle déglutit._

_\- Sérieux?_

_\- Ouais, il me l’a dit. T’as rien remarqué? Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps que vous vous connaissez, non?_

_Certes, Paige connaissait Poe depuis des années, incapable d’être cent pour cent insensible à son charme naturel. Cependant, elle ne l’avait que très peu vu depuis que leurs chemins s’étaient séparés. Voilà pourquoi elle ignorait qu’il avait eu une relation avec Zorii. Paige se méfiait un peu. L’affirmation comme quoi le coq du village la trouvait de son goût semblait tomber tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais Zorii ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Pourquoi chercherait-elle à lui mentir?_

_\- Bref, il m’a dit qu’il te trouvait jolie, choupette. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je peux te dire que Poe est parti en direction de la rivière. Seul. Donc, si l’envie te prend d’aller le rejoindre…_

_« Choupette »? « Jolie »? Paige acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, essayant de calmer les battements excessifs de son cœur dans sa poitrine et la bouffée de chaleur qui s’était emparée d’elle. Et si Zorii disait vrai? Avait-elle une chance avec le beau Poe?_

_***_

_Rose gloussait avec Rey. Finn se trouvait un peu renfrogné, pour une raison inconnue. Paige était revenue pour chuchoter à l’oreille de sa sœur qu’il se pourrait bien qu’elle plaise à Poe, et Rose l’avait encouragée à aller le voir. Oh, Poe avait intérêt à se montrer digne de sa sœur. Même si Paige tentait désespérément de le cacher, Rose voyait bien qu’elle avait depuis longtemps un petit faible pour lui. Après tout, malgré ses défauts, il était doté de beaucoup de charisme._

_Quant à elle, Rose n’avait d’yeux que pour Finn. « Rose, cet homme est un héros », lui avait dit sa sœur. En sa qualité de surdoué, il avait énormément aidé Rose pour ses examens, elle qui avait perdu tout goût aux études depuis son harcèlement. C’était son héros. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs bien pourquoi il avait l’air si grognon tout à coup. Peut-être n’aimait-il tout simplement pas les papotages de filles sur la possible conquête de leur amie._

_\- Et après, elle m’embête avec Solo? Mouais. Elle est vraiment mal placée pour ça._

_\- Ça fait un moment qu’elle est partie. Pae-Pae passe peut-être du bon temps! plaisanta Rose en frottant sa frange et resserrant sa petite queue de cheval noire. J’espère juste qu’elle ne sera pas déçue._

_\- Ouais, Poe a tout de même le profil de coureur de jupon, fit remarquer Rey, soudain soucieuse. Je vais le tenir à l’œil, moi._

_\- Mmh mmh…_

_Rose regarda Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’avait-il donc à la fin? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Rose avait l’impression qu’il était peut-être gêné à l’idée que sa sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami._

_\- De quoi vous parlez?_

_La voix grave de Ben les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers le grand gaillard qui s’accroupit à leur hauteur. Il avait revêtu un imperméable aussi noir que ses cheveux._

_\- Tiens, s’étonna Finn. Te revoilà, toi. Est-ce que t’étais constipé?_

_\- Pardon?_

_Les yeux de Ben papillonnèrent, confus._

_\- Ça fait un moment que t’es parti aux toilettes…_

_\- Oh, euh… Non, j’étais pas aux toilettes tout ce temps… Je suis retourné à l’hôtel pour voir si on avait besoin de moi._

_\- Hein? Mais vieux, t’es pas en service pour l’instant. Profites-en! Tu vas pas te remettre à bosser!_

_Ben se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d’ajouter, préoccupé :_

_\- En fait, une tempête ne va pas tarder à éclater. Les prévisions météo se sont complètement gourrées apparemment. C’est dangereux de dormir sous les tentes. Alors, il faut remballer les affaires et retourner à l’hôtel le plus vite possible. J’ai déjà prévenu les autres._

_Rose fronça les sourcils._

_\- T’as prévenu Paige?_

_\- Euh… Non, elle n’est pas avec vous?_

_\- Elle est partie retrouver Poe près de la rivière, répondit Rey un peu froidement, soutenant son regard, apparemment toujours vexée par son refus de tout à l’heure._

_\- C’est justement d’eux dont on parlait, ajouta Rose avant de grimacer, mal à l’aise. On va aller les chercher. J’espère juste qu’ils ne sont pas… « occupés »._

_Ben leva alors les yeux au ciel._

_\- Ça, ça m’étonnerait…_

_\- Pourquoi? demanda Rose._

_Les trois amis le fixaient, confus. Rey croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, semblant reprocher : « Tu crois Paige incapable d’intéresser quelqu’un? » Cela parut intimider Ben._

_\- Bah, bredouilla-t-il. Poe est… Euh… En gros, il préfère les hommes, quoi. Je le sais parce qu’il a souvent trompé Zorii avec des mecs avant d’enfin rompre avec elle…_

_Rose ouvrit grand les yeux, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Rey._

_\- Oh non, Paige!_

_Lorsque Rose arriva près de la rivière, suivie de ses amis, elle ne trouva que Poe qui haussait le ton avec Zorii. À côté, Snap se tenait un peu en retrait, les bras ballants._

_\- Donne-moi ce putain de téléphone! s’écria le latino._

_\- Arrête, tout le monde le sait que t’es gay. Tu t’en caches pas. À moins que tu ne songes à la partie où on te voit fumer un joint sur le terrain de l’hôtel? Aïe, je crois pas que Holdo va apprécier…_

_\- Donne-moi ça!_

_Poe tenta de lui arracher l’appareil de force, mais elle l’esquiva, triomphante._

_\- Hé! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? demanda Rose, inquiète._

_\- Les gars, faut rentrer à l’hôtel, là! s’écria Ben. Ça va péter d’un moment à l’autre! Poe! Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait?_

_\- Paige n’était pas avec vous? s’étonna Rey._

_\- Elle est où, ma sœur?_

_L’ancien couple se tourna vers eux._

_\- Ta sœur? C’est cette folle qui l’a fait fuir!_

_\- Ha! Conneries! Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, Dameron!_

_Rose ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés._

_\- Comment ça, « fuir »? Où est Paige? Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, serrant les poings._

_Bien que Ben insiste encore pour qu’ils se dépêchent de rentrer avant que la tempête n’éclate, Rose était déterminée à avoir une réponse sur le champ. Poe soupira, roulant les yeux._

_\- Elle est venue me draguer, je lui ai dit que c’était pas réciproque et là, l’autre conne sort des buissons avec son pote, toute contente d’avoir filmé la scène! Et Paige s’est enfuie dans les bois…_

_\- Oh, tu l’as certainement pas repoussée gentiment! J’en ai la preuve vidéo! J’ai la preuve que t’es qu’un connard qui traite les filles comme de la merde! déclara Zorii avant de se tourner vers la sœur de Paige. Rose, hein? Tu veux voir comment ce sale crâneur a rejeté ta frangine?_

_Rose ravala sa salive. Elle était tétanisée, des larmes lui brûlant les paupières. Paige avait été humiliée. Tout comme elle. Mais non. Sa sœur était forte. Contrairement à elle, jamais elle ne se serait enfuie comme ça. Rose en était certaine. Elle se tourna vers ses amis._

_\- Il faut retrouver P…_

_Aussitôt, le tonnerre gronda et bien vite, des gouttes de pluie de plus en plus intenses se précipitèrent sur eux. Finn leva les yeux vers le ciel, grimaçant. Ben poussa un profond soupir._

_\- On doit ramener tout le monde à l’hôtel, Poe. Il faut surtout pas rester près de l’eau avec la foudre qui s’amène! Allez, viens, Rose, on y va, dit-il en prenant le bras de cette dernière, rabattant la capuche de son imperméable sur sa tête._

_\- Quoi? Non! On doit retrouver Paige!_

_\- Elle est sûrement retournée au campement. Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle a suivi le mouvement et nous attend à l’hôtel._

_\- Ça m’étonnerait, elle est partie dans les bois, à l’opposé, fit Poe._

_Ben le fusilla du regard. Rose était de plus en plus paniquée à cause du déluge qui leur tombait dessus. Elle se trouva bien vite trempée jusqu’aux os, mais elle s’en fichait. Elle regarda son médaillon, celui en croissant de lune que Paige possédait également. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était sa sœur._

_\- La faute à qui? accusa Zorii._

_\- Ah non! C’est parce que tu l’as filmée qu’elle s’est sauvée! C’est pas ma faute, merde!_

_\- Poe, arrête de pleurnicher et fais ce qu’on te demande pour une fois! le sermonna Ben. Accompagne tous les campeurs jusqu’à l’hôtel! Dépêche-toi!_

_Alors que Zorii et Snap filaient sous la pluie battante, suivant le conseil de Ben, Poe essuya l’eau sur son visage, se frottant les yeux, et se planta devant son collègue, sur les nerfs, le pointant du doigt._

_\- Toi, tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour mon grand frère! Je suis pas un gamin!_

_\- Alors, prouve-le! Assume tes responsabilités un peu!_

_Poe s’apprêta à répliquer, mais s’interrompit. Il se contenta de pousser un profond soupir d’exaspération, acquiesça, et partit en direction du campement, relevant le col de sa veste en cuir comme pour protéger sa tête de la pluie. Finn, après quelques secondes d’hésitation et un regard désolé envers Rose, l’imita. Il prenait la solution la plus sûre. Ben tira un peu sur le bras de Rose pour qu’elle fasse de même, mais elle restait plantée là, balayant les alentours du regard, bien qu’elle ne voie pas grand-chose à cause de la pluie._

_\- Paige…_

_\- Ben, on va quand même pas la laisser dehors par ce temps! s’exclama Rey, la main en visière sur son front pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie. Il faut qu’on la retrouve!_

_\- On ne pourra pas l’aider en se mettant en danger! Allez, Rose!_

_Cette dernière, toute petite à côté de ce géant massif, ne broncha pas. Elle clignait des yeux, tentant d’apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Paige. Où était-elle? Son inquiétude et sa peur grandissaient dangereusement. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : la retrouver._

_\- Mais t’es un monstre! C’est sa sœur! C’est notre amie! Et toi, tu veux l’abandonner, espèce de sans cœur?_

_Ben crispa les mâchoires, regardant Rey droit dans les yeux, ravalant sa salive, les lèvres pincées. Soudain, un éclair blanc fendit le ciel. Il ne fallait pas rester près des arbres et s’éloigner du point d’eau au plus vite!_

_\- Non, on va la retrouver! Elle va s’en sortir, j’en suis sûr! Mais maintenant, on doit vraiment rentrer si on ne veut pas finir foudroyés! Quand on sera à l’abri, si elle n’y est pas, on appellera les autorités compétentes, d’accord? Allez, on bouge!_

_Cette fois, les deux filles s’y résignèrent. Comment diable retrouver Paige par ce temps? Rose se laissa guider par ses amis, serrant très fort son médaillon dans le creux de sa main. Déjà, elle n’en revenait pas que Finn, son héros, se soit avéré aussi lâche. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas essayé de la soutenir? Il avait suivi Poe, comme ça. Rose n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle ne raisonnait même plus. Ben avait sûrement raison, il voulait bien faire et la mettre en sécurité, à l’abri de la tempête. Mais une partie d’elle refusait de comprendre. Refusait d’abandonner Paige._

_Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce que sa sœur avait pu ressentir lorsque Poe l’avait rejetée et Zorii, filmée. Cette douleur qu’elle-même n’avait que trop bien connue. Mais le plus important, c’était que Paige parvienne à se mettre à l’abri. Peut-être la retrouverait-elle à l’hôtel, avec un peu de chance. Tout ce que Rose souhaitait en ce moment, c’était que sa grande sœur la serre dans ses bras._

_***_

_Une branche morte au beau milieu du chemin fit trébucher Paige. La jeune femme tomba, s’écorchant les paumes et les genoux. La pluie l’avait surprise et lui avait fait perdre tout repère. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien autour d’elle. Pourtant, elle n’était pas partie bien loin! Paige comptait d’abord se calmer dans les bois, contrôler ses émotions douloureuses pour ne pas perdre la face devant sa petite sœur._

_«_ Moi? M’intéresser à toi? C’est quoi, ces conneries? Écoute, t’es bien gentille, mais t’es vraiment pas mon style! Tu te prends pour qui? _»_

_Paige avait toujours été prête à tout pour défendre Rose, mais la jeune femme se rendait désormais compte qu’elle n’était pas aussi douée pour se défendre elle-même. Oh, elle n’avait pas fondu en larmes. Elle s’était retenue. Mais lorsque Zorii, cette garce qui s’était de toute évidence servie d’elle pour se venger de son ex, était sortie des buissons avec son ami, annonçant fièrement qu’elle avait tout filmé, elle avait bien cru mourir de honte._

_«_ Tu t’es bien fait avoir par ce connard, choupette. T’inquiète, je suis passée par là! _»_

_À cause de la pluie qui l’aveuglait, Paige ne savait même pas si elle pleurait. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa sœur et oublier toute cette histoire. Elle se sentait comme la reine des idiotes et s’en voulait de s’être fait bernée aussi facilement. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu’elle plaisait à un gars comme Poe? Elle avait honte, elle avait mal et souhaitait plus que tout que Rose ne sache jamais qu’elle avait échoué. Que même son insubmersible grande sœur s’était faite humiliée et n’avait pas su penser à d’autres solutions que la fuite. Et désormais, elle se retrouvait complètement perdue._

_Paige se releva en grimaçant de douleur et rabattit la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête. Comment retrouver les autres? Elle tenta de les appeler, mais sa voix se noya dans le tonnerre. Quelle poisse! Que faire lors d’un orage, perdue la nuit au beau milieu des bois? Paige craignait à tout moment que la foudre ne s’abatte sur elle. Elle trottinait, manquait de glisser sur les rochers mouillés de pluie, tentant de s’éloigner le plus possible des arbres qu’elle croisait. Son souffle saccadé asséchait sa gorge, qui finit par lui brûler. Son cœur tambourinait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. L’angoisse de Paige s’accroissait dangereusement chaque seconde. Elle n’y voyait rien!_

_Soudain, elle déboucha sur un curieux sentier. Un chemin vers l’hôtel? Il ne lui disait rien. Une pancarte au bord indiquait : «_ Village de Little Exegol _». Un village à proximité? Depuis quand? Sans doute une ancienne pancarte. Se situait-elle seulement sur la propriété des Skywalker? La jeune femme se dit qu’elle ne devait pas être allée bien loin. Préférant ne pas rester près des arbres par peur de se faire foudroyer, Paige tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle suivit le sentier. Elle courut, serrant son médaillon dans sa main, comme s’il lui donnait du courage. Elle sursautait à chaque flash aveuglant créé par un éclair, priant pour qu’il ne l’atteigne pas._

_C’est alors qu’elle atterrit dans une grande allée bordée de vieilles bâtisses en ruines semblant provenir d’une autre époque. Paige s’arrêta net, estomaquée. La pluie cessa aussitôt de tomber. Plus de son de tonnerre. Rien qu’un silence de mort. Plus aucune vive vision d’éclair déchirant le ciel. Les nuages étaient toujours là, mais se tenaient tranquille. Paige fronça les sourcils. Quel était cet endroit? Depuis quand y avait-il un village ici? Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien les environs que Ben, mais elle était persuadée que l’hôtel se trouvait entouré de forêt sur de nombreux hectares._

\- Paige?

_La susnommée sursauta et tourna vivement la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle retint son souffle, tendant l’oreille._

\- Paige!

_Elle ne rêvait pas._

_\- Rose! Je suis là! Où es-tu?_

_-_ Au secours! Aide-moi!

_Paige avait peur, froid, mal, elle se sentait impuissante, humiliée, stupide, mais rien de tout ça n’avait d’importance si sa petite sœur avait besoin d’elle._

\- Viens!

_La voix provenait de quelque part dans le village. La grande sœur était soulagée d’entendre Rose, mais elle se demandait bien comme cette dernière avait pu la retrouver._

_\- J’arrive! Où…_

_Une étrange sensation l’interrompit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Paige se sentait observée. Comme si une étrange présence se trouvait là, quelque part près d’elle, et la guettait._

_\- Rose?_

_Sa voix tremblait. Ravalant sa salive, elle tourna la tête, regardant avec inquiétude chaque coin sombre qu’elle percevait, comme si un monstre allait en jaillir. Une chose était sûre. Si quoi que ce soit l’épiait, tapi dans l’ombre, ça ne lui voulait aucun bien. Dans le doute, elle prit les jambes à son cou._

_\- ROSE!_

_Paige sentait qu’on la poursuivait. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose se trouvait derrière elle. Elle en était persuadée, mais n’osait pas jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier. Elle haletait. Où était Rose? Elle zigzaguait dans les rues désertes et boueuses du village abandonné, cherchant un échappatoire. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cette étrange et effroyable sensation qui lui rongeait les entrailles._

_En face d’une grande et sinistre maison ressemblant à un pensionnat, Paige aperçut soudain une chapelle dont la lourde porte de bois se trouvait miraculeusement entrouverte. Elle s’y précipita et se faufila comme elle put à l’intérieur, mais elle trébucha et perdit l’équilibre. Son dos heurta lourdement le sol. Elle serra les dents à cause de la douleur. Le sol n’était pas lisse. Elle avait percuté quelques débris de pierre et autres._

_Puis, son sang se glaça. Elle entendit des cris d’enfant. Des pleurs. Des appels à l’aide. Le son de quelque chose se fracassant à répétition sur un mur. D’où est-ce que tout ça venait? Hallucinait-elle ces exclamations de douleur et de détresse? Elle regarda aux alentours. Rien. Elle se dit alors que la porte était toujours entrouverte et que la chose qui la poursuivait allait débarquer d’une minute à l’autre! Paige tenta de se relever, mais sans succès. Son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle battit des jambes, paniquée à l’idée de se faire attraper par son poursuivant._

_Alors, elle frappa de toutes ses forces la porte de son talon. L’imposant battant bougea d’à peine quelques centimètres. Paige prit une profonde inspiration et frappa de nouveau, ignorant les cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Un deuxième coup de pied désespéré. Puis, un troisième. Elle y était presque! Paige serra son médaillon, fermant les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer, et prit le plus d’élan qu’elle put pour frapper le battant une dernière fois. La porte claqua enfin. Paige, comme poussée par l’adrénaline, parvint enfin à se relever, non sans grogner de douleur, pour venir barricader la gigantesque porte avec la lourde planche de bois conçue à cet effet. Son bonnet glissa de sa tête. Les cris s’étaient tus._

_La jeune femme sortit son téléphone et activa le mode lampe de poche pour s’éclairer. Elle recula de quelques pas et, manquant de s’effondrer, se tint à un banc de la chapelle, se frottant le dos. Elle sentait déjà les larges ecchymoses poindre sur sa peau olive. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte, l’éclairant, tremblante, s’attendant sans doute à de violentes secousses, comme si quelque chose se déchaînerait dessus pour tenter de l’ouvrir. S’appuyant sur les bancs, Paige s’éloigna lentement, respirant par saccades, sans quitter la porte des yeux. Tant pis pour son bonnet qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à ramasser. Arrivée près de l’autel, elle remarqua des escaliers qui menaient aux balcons d’en-haut._

\- Paige! Paige, au secours!

_Elle sursauta._

_\- Rose! Rose, je suis en bas! Où es-tu?_

_\- Viens!_

_Sa voix venait d’en-haut. Paige fronça les sourcils. Comment Rose s’était donc retrouvée là? Bien qu’effroyablement soucieuse, ravagée par un doute soudain, elle décida de monter les escaliers le plus vite qu’elle put, serrant les dents à chaque pas à cause de son dos douloureux. Elle entendait sa sœur. Rose sanglotait. Où était-elle? Paige atteignit le balcon, aperçut une ouverture menant à un autre escalier, montant sans doute vers le grenier. Les pleurs venaient de là._

_Pourquoi Rose était-elle en haut? Et comment diable avait-elle pu l’entendre tout à l’heure alors qu’elle n’était qu’à l’orée du village? Paige ne trouvait aucune explication logique et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit, provenant de la grande porte. Dans la panique, la jeune femme se rua sur les marches, qu’elle monta quatre à quatre. Arrivée sous les voutes du grenier, Paige n’osa pas se retourner. Malgré la pénombre, elle balaya les environs du faisceau de sa lampe, retenant son souffle. Un frisson glacé lui parcourait l’échine._

_\- Rose?_

_Elle ne se trouvait nulle part. Paige marcha péniblement jusqu’à l’extrémité. La seule source de lumière, outre son téléphone et les quelques trous dans la toiture, provenait de celui où devait se trouver autrefois le reste du mur, comme arraché par le temps. Paige s’approcha et aperçut une rivière dont les flots léchaient les pieds de la chapelle. Une large latte du plancher, apparemment seule à s’être sortie indemne de l’effondrement de cette partie du bâtiment, offrait comme un plongeoir. C’était sans doute l’unique issue. Cette rivière était sans aucun doute celle tout près de l’hôtel._

\- Paige…

_Cette dernière se retourna, malgré tout soulagée, s’attendant à voir sa sœur. Mais elle poussa alors un hurlement d’effroi. Ce n’était pas Rose. Paige recula, posant un pied sur la latte, manquant de perdre l’équilibre et de tomber dans le vide._

_\- Non! Merde, non! V… Va-t’en!_

_La jeune femme recula de nouveau, s’approchant dangereusement du bord de la planche. Un pied derrière l’autre. Sa respiration, tout comme les battements de son cœur, s’accélérèrent. Elle baissa les yeux sur les flots déchaînés en-dessous d’elle. Le courant semblait fort._

_\- Non! T’approche pas de moi! Laisse-moi tranquille! Dégage!_

_Elle s’égosillait. C’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Elle reculait, grimaçait, gémissait, sentait des larmes lui brûler les paupières. Elle tenta d’appeler à l’aide, mais soudain, aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Elle leva la main pour toucher son médaillon, comme si cela pouvait la protéger tel un talisman. Brusquement, le bout de la planche sur lequel elle se trouvait perchée se déroba sous ses pieds. Paige ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et poussa un cri de surprise. Victime de la gravité, elle tomba jusqu’à ce que sa tête vienne se fracasser violemment sur un rocher qui émergeait des flots noirs. Son cri se tût. La rivière engloutit son corps inerte, l’emporta de son courant, la fit disparaître dans l’abîme._

_Sa dernière pensée avait été pour sa sœur._


	2. MEMENTO MORI

20 août, 17h33

_  
_ **_DISPARUE_ **

_AVEZ-VOUS VU CETTE PERSONNE?_

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200924030503636198.jpg.html)

_PAIGE TICO_

_Paige Tico a été aperçue pour la dernière fois près de l’hôtel Skywalker à Alderaan Hills, Alberta, entre 23h30 et 00h30, le 20-21 août 2019._

_Elle semblait en grande détresse._

_VÊTEMENTS/SIGNES DISTINCTIFS_

_Paige portait un gilet gris foncé, un jogging bleu, des chaussures de sport ainsi qu’un bonnet beige. Elle porte toujours un médaillon doré en forme de croissant de lune autour du cou. Elle est d’origine vietnamienne._

_Taille: 1m71_

_Poids: 60 kilos_

_Yeux: Marron_

_Cheveux: Noirs_

_Pouvez-vous nous aidez?_

_APPELEZ LE 1-877-555-0127_

Rey ravala sa salive. Un an exactement s’était écoulé depuis la disparition de leur amie. Pour une raison obscure, l’avis de recherche se trouvait toujours affiché sur un mur de la gare, parmi tant d’autres prospectus. La jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle leva la tête, observant le paysage canadien, celui qu’elle avait regardé défiler tout au long du trajet en train. Ces forêts verdoyantes, ces lointaines montagnes, ces lacs, ces vallées. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis l’été dernier. Aujourd’hui, le temps, pesant, laissait à désirer. Avec ce ciel gris et nuageux, on se croyait davantage en octobre. Rey frissonna, remontant la fermeture de son gilet blanc.

Le visage fixe de Paige, abîmé par le temps, l’attristait. Elle semblait si joyeuse sur cette photo. Et en vie. Comme elle aimerait retourner en arrière pour l’empêcher de rejoindre cet abruti de Poe près de la rivière! Elle se rappelait cette nuit. Elle se souvenait qu’elle avait traité Ben de monstre car il voulait que tout le monde se mette à l’abri au lieu de partir à la recherche de leur amie. Rey savait qu’elle avait été un peu dure avec lui à l’époque. Il avait raison, c’était bien trop dangereux de rester dehors cette fameuse nuit. Ils avaient tous espéré retrouver Paige à l’hôtel, mais elle n’y était pas. Personne ne l’avait vue. Ni à l’hôtel, ni au campement, ni même dans la forêt. Et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment sortir par ce temps.

Rose était dans tous ses états. Rey et son ami Finn avaient tenté de la rassurer, mais ils étaient aussi terriblement inquiets. Ben avait appelé les secours, mais naturellement, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer avant que la tempête ne se calme. Aucun d’entre eux n’était parvenu à dormir de la nuit, rongés par l’inquiétude. Et au petit matin, les secouristes étaient enfin arrivés sur les lieux. Ils étaient tous sortis pour chercher. On avait ratissé la zone. Les recherches s’étaient étendues sur des semaines. Mais ils n’avaient jamais retrouvé Paige.

La brunette releva ses cheveux en chignon, se disant que ça allait lui faire bizarre de revoir les autres pour cette occasion. Elle balayait les alentours du regard, mais ne les vit pas. Elle était sûre de leur avoir envoyé les horaires de train pourtant. Rose lui avait dit qu’elle serait déjà là. Rey se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Malgré la disparition de Paige et le fait que son amie ait eu grand besoin d’elle, elle n’avait pas pu annuler son stage à Vancouver. Elle était partie pendant plusieurs mois. De toute façon, cette tragédie les avait tous éloignés les uns des autres. Rose avait voulu tous se réunir pour commémorer la mort de sa sœur. _Mort_. Rey se résignait à ce mot. Bien qu’ils n’aient jamais retrouver son corps, il était impossible que Paige ait survécu un an entier dans l’ombre. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était la moindre des choses pour eux de revenir ici pour ce triste anniversaire.

Rey tenta de joindre quelqu’un. Rose, Ben, Finn. Elle appela même à l’hôtel. Pas de réponse ou ligne déjà occupée. Malgré elle, elle commençait à angoisser. Est-ce que Rose lui en voulait? Rey le comprendrait très bien. Elle n’avait pas été assez présente pour elle. Oh, elle l’avait souvent appelée, par téléphone ou par webcam, et elles s’étaient vues quelque fois. Mais son amie aurait eu besoin de sa présence réelle bien plus longtemps. La jeune femme espérait seulement que Rose était parvenue à trouver un semblant de paix avec ses parents, Hue et Thanya Tico. Les pauvres. Quelle horreur de perdre ainsi une de leurs filles, sans même avoir la certitude de ce qu’il lui était réellement arrivé! Comment faire son deuil avec ça? Cela rappelait à Rey de douloureux souvenirs. Ceux qu’elle refoulait depuis si longtemps.

Poussant un profond soupir, ne voyant toujours aucun visage familier à l’horizon, elle se décida à prendre l’escalier pour descendre du quai et se rendre jusqu’au parking. Peut-être l’attendait-on là. Commençant la descente, Rey rajusta son sac de voyage en bandoulière sur son épaule et remit ses écouteurs. Malgré la musique classique dans ses oreilles, elle entendit un corbeau croasser. Elle leva la tête, comme cherchant l’oiseau dans le ciel, et manqua alors une marche.

Rey poussa un petit cri de surprise et se vautra dans les escaliers. Elle glissa douloureusement vers le bas sur ses avant-bras, son téléphone à la main, avec la crainte de débouler jusqu’à la fin des marches et de se casser quelque chose, comme sa nuque. Fort heureusement, le rythme de sa glissade impromptue ralentit jusqu’à ce qu’elle parvienne enfin à freiner la chute. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait mal partout et devinait les regards interloqués des autres passants autour d’elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Ça va? s’inquiéta une voix grave et familière près d’elle.

Courbaturée, mais également piquée à l’égo, Rey roula ses yeux dans ses orbites. C’était bien sa veine. Elle sentit de grandes mains soutenir son avant-bras douloureux pour l’aider à se relever. Rey serra les dents. Elle devait avoir des ecchymoses partout. Sur les avant-bras, les jambes et les genoux. Son genou gauche la faisait souffrir particulièrement. Elle poussa un grognement lorsqu’elle s’appuya dessus, tentant de se relever seule malgré l’aide qui lui était proposée.

\- Lâche-moi, c’est bon. Ça va, ça va. Je vais bien, Ben. Merci.

Elle se cramponna à la rambarde qu’elle aurait dû tenir depuis le début et se remit enfin sur pied. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine à cause de l’émotion, car elle avait bien cru y passer. Ben fronça les sourcils en levant la tête vers les marches qu’elle venait de dévaler.

\- Eh bah, on peut dire que t’as une curieuse manière de descendre les escaliers.

À son ton, Rey ne parvenait pas à discerner s’il était pince-sans-rire ou simplement constateur.

\- Et toi, t’as une curieuse manière de faire de l’humour, marmonna-t-elle, se frottant les bras, puis le genou, en grimaçant.

\- Tu t’es fait mal?

\- C’est rien. C’est surtout mon égo qui en a pris un coup. Ça fait un moment que je vous attends. Où sont les autres?

Ben, apparemment distrait par un point qu’il fixait sur son visage, secoua la tête pour se rappeler à l’ordre. Qu’avait-elle donc sur la figure? Une autre ecchymose due à sa chute? Elle n’avait pas souvenir de s’être cognée à cet endroit.

\- Rose est là depuis quelques jours déjà. Finn est arrivé tout à l’heure avec Poe. Je les ai accompagnés à l’hôtel, puis je suis revenu t’attendre. Je peux te dire qu’avec eux, je me sentais vraiment comme la troisième roue de la charrette.

Finn et Poe? La jeune femme acquiesça, haussant les sourcils en esquissant un sourire pincé. Finn avait fait son coming-out quelques mois auparavant et lui et Poe étaient ainsi devenus plus proches que des meilleurs amis. Elle était contente pour eux, mais espérait que Finn ne subirait pas d’atroce déception comme Zorii et cette malheureuse Paige, connaissant le caractère volage de Poe. Pauvre Rose. Cette pensée-là la travaillait également. Non seulement son amie avait perdu sa sœur, mais en plus, Finn, pour lequel elle avait des sentiments depuis longtemps, sortait maintenant avec celui qui était en partie responsable de la disparition de Paige. Rey avait bien hâte de la revoir pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Se tenant cette fois fermement à la rampe, Rey descendit prudemment les escaliers restants, malgré ses membres courbaturés encore brûlants à cause de sa chute. Ben lui proposa de porter son sac, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. C’était une grande fille. Elle était capable de descendre les marches et de porter ses affaires toute seule! Elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la voiture que Rey s’en voulut un peu pour son comportement envers son ami qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Aussi, repensant aux paroles que Ben avait dites plus tôt, Rey tiqua sur la phrase : « Je suis revenu t’attendre ». Ça lui faisait quelque chose, même si elle n’oserait pas vraiment se dire que ça lui faisait _plaisir_ qu’ _il_ soit revenu l’attendre.

\- Désolée.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Ben en s’installant derrière le volant.

\- D’avoir été désagréable.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je comprends. Ne t’en fais pas. C’est normal d’avoir honte de s’être vautrée comme ça en public. Et puis, moi, je te connais. Tu es du genre battante avec la volonté de prouver que tu peux parfaitement te débrouiller seule. Tu en es très fière. Cependant, ça a malheureusement tendance à te fermer aux autres.

Bien qu’un peu prise par surprise par sa perspicacité, Rey ne put s’empêcher de réprimer un petit rire ironique.

\- C’est _Ben Solo_ qui me dit ça?

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il. Justement.

\- Bon… Et je te dois combien pour la séance de psychothérapie?

Son ami pouffa du nez.

\- Pour toi, c’est gratuit.

Alors qu’il démarrait le véhicule, Rey releva ses manches et les jambes de son pantacourt pour inspecter les dégâts causés par sa mésaventure dans les escaliers. Elle grimaça. Au moins une douzaine d’hématomes s’étaient formés sur ses tibias. Le plus imposant demeurait sur son genou gauche. Ce dernier se trouvait entièrement violacé. Elle possédait également des bleus sur les bras, ce qui l’empêchait de les poser sur les accoudoirs de son siège sans éprouver une certaine douleur.

\- Tu t’es pas loupée, constata Ben en lui jetant un rapide coup d’œil.

\- Non, tu crois? soupira-t-elle. Râh, je commence bien mon séjour à Alderaan Hills, moi.

S’observant dans le rétroviseur, Rey tira sur ses mèches pour venir en placer une devant chacune de ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour faire la conversation. Ben restait concentré sur la route. Il avait toujours été comme ça à l’université. Concentré, sérieux, silencieux, bien que se disputant parfois violemment avec ceux qui l’ennuyaient. Elle se souvenait aussi de l’absurdité de leur rencontre, qui pouvait toujours lui arracher un rire encore aujourd’hui.

Et puis, tous les deux, ils se trouvaient en quelque sorte liés, malgré eux. Chacun connaissait le plus noir secret de l’autre et l’avait appris de manière totalement accidentelle. Ils n’en discutaient pas tant, car il s’agissait de sujets plutôt délicats. Quelque part, c’était ça qui la perturbait avec Ben. Le fait qu’il puisse lire en elle de façon parfaitement lucide, même s’il avait toujours été de nature très perspicace envers autrui. Avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant et prétendre que tout allait bien. Cela dit, elle devait bien reconnaître que, d’une certaine manière, ça lui faisait aussi du bien de savoir que quelqu’un était vraiment capable de la comprendre.

À bien y penser, Rey regrettait d’avoir si mal réagi à son refus pour cette stupide histoire de baiser l’an dernier. Des choses bien plus graves s’étaient produites après coup. Elle aimerait s’excuser, mais elle préférait ne pas réaborder le sujet. Rey craignait installer entre eux un nouveau malaise. Pour l’instant, elle cherchait surtout à trouver ce qu’elle pourrait bien dire à Rose une fois devant elle. Revenir ici la rendait très mal à l’aise. Et inquiète également.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’hôtel, ils aperçurent aussitôt Poe et Finn se bécotant langoureusement sur un des bancs dans le grand hall. Rey réprima un rire. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps! Elle leva la tête et balaya les environs du regard. Le grand hall, conçu comme l’intérieur d’un immense chalet en rondins de bois, possédait plusieurs balcons soutenus par des colonnes. Rey adressa un signe de tête à monsieur Troispéo, ami de longue date de la famille de Ben et réceptionniste de l’hôtel. Un vieil homme à l’air presque constamment ahuri qui prit un moment pour la reconnaître.

\- Oh! Mademoiselle Rey!

Finn se tira de ses occupations à l’appellation de ce nom et vint accueillir son amie par une accolade chaleureuse. Poe, quant à lui, se contenta d’un salut de la main.

\- Hey! Alors, ça s’est bien passé? T’as fait bon voyage?

\- Ah, si tu savais, Finn, soupira Rey en desserrant son étreinte pour lui faire face. Je me suis surtout cassé la figure dans les marches.

Son ami fronça les sourcils. Rey remarqua que ses cheveux crépus étaient désormais coupés courts sur les côtés et laissés légèrement plus longs sur le sommet de son crâne. Ça lui allait bien.

\- Ah bon? Ça va?

\- Oui, ça va, ça va. Je suis un peu courbaturée, c’est tout. J’ai bien cru mourir, mais je suis plus coriace que ça.

\- Je te crois sans problème, fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Content de te retrouver! Même si je t’avouerai que ça fait bizarre de revenir ici…

Rey acquiesça. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil sans Paige.

\- Où est Rose?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

La jeune femme sentit son anxiété grandir. Elle tourna la tête. Ben discutait avec Troispéo et Poe, les bras croisés, regardait les mouches voler, ayant l’air d’attendre avec ennui que la jeune femme lui rende son partenaire. Rey soupira.

\- Alors? Toi et Poe?

Finn étouffa un petit rire, comme embarrassé.

\- Ouais, moi et Poe, ouais… Toi, t’étais à ton stage, Rose avait besoin de temps, Ben travaillait sans arrêt, alors… on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble et on s’est beaucoup rapprochés… Et on est devenus plus que des amis. Surtout depuis qu’il s’est fait renvoyé, car après, il est venu squatter chez moi. Holdo en avait marre qu’il néglige ses responsabilités et ses heures de travail pour flirter ou fumer sur le terrain.

Poussant un soupir, Rey répondit :

\- J’ai entendu parler de ça, oui. J’espère que ça ne dérange pas qu’il revienne sur les lieux…

\- Bah, fit Finn en haussant les épaules. Là, c’est un client comme un autre. Je crois que ça ira. Et puis, il ne « souillera » pas l’hôtel puisqu’on campe dehors.

\- Encore? s’étonna Rey.

Oh, Rose avait bien précisé qu’elle voulait qu’ils se réunissent « comme la dernière fois » dans son message. Et puis, quelles étaient les chances qu’ils subissent à nouveau une violente tempête sortie de nulle part inconnue des prévisions météorologiques? Mais Rey avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si répéter ce qu’ils avaient fait l’autre fois allait leur porter la poisse. Comme s’ils allaient revivre une tragédie et ne pas dormir de la nuit. Elle espérait seulement qu’ils ne le regretteraient pas.

\- REYLOU!

Rey entendit des pas se précipiter derrière son dos avant de sentir deux petits bras l’enlacer. Elle sursauta, attrapant ces bras qui l’étreignaient, et éclata de rire.

\- Je suis pas habituée aux surnoms, Rosie! D’habitude, les gens sont incapables de m’en trouver un.

\- Moi, je suis capable de t’en donner! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là!

La brunette se retourna pour faire face à son amie et lui offrir un sourire bienveillant. Rose n’avait plus de frange. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le temps. Elle les avait séparés en deux bas petits macarons et portait une très jolie robe blanche, au col en V, la jupe s’arrêtant sur ses genoux et les manches, à ses coudes. Rey l’étreignit contre elle, ignorant la souffrance des ecchymoses sur ses avant-bras. Ce soir et tout le reste du week-end, elle se promit d’être là pour Rose et de rattraper tout le temps qu’elle n’avait pas pu lui accorder depuis la disparition de Paige.

Ben, appuyé au comptoir de Troispéo, regardait Rey. Comprenant qu’il n’allait pas retrouver les lèvres charnues de son compagnon de sitôt, Poe se leva du banc et vint se placer à ses côtés, croisant les bras. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Poe ne demande :

\- Tu vas lui dire?

\- Mmh?

À la vue du regard de merlan frit que lui lançait Ben, son ancien collègue poussa un profond soupir.

\- Mec, arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

\- Non, quoi?

Poe arqua un sourcil et le fixa, l’air désabusé.

\- Écoute, je te connais depuis l’époque où tu n’avais pas assez de cheveux pour camoufler tes grandes oreilles. Alors, joue pas à ça avec moi. J’ai peut-être bien des défauts, mais je suis loin d’être con.

\- Ah non?

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas aveugle en tout cas. J’ai bien vu la manière dont tu la regardais. Depuis le début.

Entendant ces mots, Ben ravala sa salive, sentant ses pommettes s’empourprer.

\- Toute façon, n’importe qui pourrait le voir. Je vois même pas pourquoi on se prendrait la tête pour un truc aussi évident! Ça crève les yeux! Pis sérieux, mec, je le dirai jamais assez, mais… je t’avais offert une occasion en or l’année dernière! Par pure bonté d’âme, même si tu me faisais chier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ici. Pourquoi tu l’as pas saisie?

Ben se pinça les lèvres avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je suis pas comme toi, Poe, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça, c’est certain. Moi, je serai jamais aussi coincé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Ben, exaspéré, c’est que contrairement à toi, je ne prends pas ça pour un jeu. Moi, je préfère faire les choses… à ma manière.

\- Mmh mmh… Et par « à ma manière », tu veux dire : attendre la Saint-Glinglin jusqu’à ce que les choses bougent par elles-mêmes et que tout te tombe tout cuit dans le bec? Bordel, ça doit être chiant. Faut te secouer, vieux!

Poe lui donna un petit coup de coude, ce qui le fit râler. Ses yeux marron se posèrent à nouveau sur Rey, qui serrait Rose dans ses bras.

\- Je te mets au défi de lui dire ce soir. Tu lui dis… ou c’est moi.

Ouvrant alors de grands yeux, Ben sursauta presque.

\- Tu n’oserais pas.

\- Oh, fit Poe, pris d’un petit rire, si tu savais! La liste des trucs que je n’oserais pas faire est assez courte, cher ami. Ça fait des années que j’attends que tu te décoinces alors, s’il le faut, je lui dirai.

\- Ça sera plus difficile sans tes dents…

Le ton employé par Ben ainsi que le regard noir qu’il lui lançait faisait parfaitement comprendre à son interlocuteur qu’il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Ouh! Des menaces! Grrr! C’est bien! Ça, c’est le Ben que je veux voir!

Ce dernier finit par soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De quoi vous parler? demanda Rey en arrivant vers eux, suivie de Rose, puis de Finn.

Ben se figea et déglutit. Remarquant l’embarras de son ami, Poe abdiqua.

\- Le petit Benou était justement en train de finalement reconnaître que mon imparable brushing était plus beau que le sien, plaisanta-t-il en rejetant dramatiquement une de ses boucles noires vers l’arrière du revers de la main.

\- J’y crois pas une seconde, pouffa Rose. Bon, venez! J’ai quelque chose à vous montrer!

Rose emmena d’abord ses amis déposer leurs affaires sur le site de camping. La petite Vietnamienne se trouvait soulagée de tous les retrouver. Comme elle l’avait préciser dans son message, la longue lettre qu’elle leur avait envoyée à tous, elle voulait retisser les liens avec eux. Qu’ils partagent de bons moments. Peu importe où elle se trouvait à présent, Paige en serait heureuse pour sa petite sœur et ses amis. Ça, elle en était persuadée. Elle et ses parents s’étaient soutenus toute l’année durant, mais là, Rose avait cruellement besoin de ses amis en ce jour d’anniversaire fatidique.

Leur prochaine escale fut le mémorial que Rose et sa famille avaient érigé pour Paige, à l’orée des bois. Ce n’était pas grand-chose. Une petite stèle sur laquelle une photo de sa sœur avait été placée, entourée de fleurs et de bougies. Le tout se situait juste devant un grand pin très vieux, l’écorce affublée d’une entaille profonde, oblique. Rose avait également déposé un moulage gris en terre cuite de son médaillon. Elle aurait aimé retrouver le vrai. Celui que sa sœur et elle portaient toujours autour de leur cou. Or, il avait disparu avec Paige.

\- C’est très joli, Rose, sourit Finn. Je suis sûr que Paige serait très touchée si elle voyait ça.

Souriant en retour, Rose proposa alors aux autres de faire quelques minutes de silence pour rendre hommage à leur amie perdue. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Qu’ils n’étaient pas venus uniquement par pitié. Elle craignait si fort que toute cette histoire leur fasse bizarre. Il était vrai que Poe et Ben ne semblaient pas très à l’aise. Or, ils paraissaient faire leur possible pour la soutenir, tout comme Finn et Rey. Cette dernière lui sourit et cela la rassura. Rose lissa la jupe de sa robe. Elle avait choisi d’en porter une blanche parce qu’aux funérailles, on ne portait que du noir. Couleur de la mort. Autrefois, Paige trouvait que le blanc faisait plus optimiste, car il donnait de l’espoir. Rappelait qu’il y avait toujours la vie malgré tout.

La vue de la photo de sa sœur la fit s’envelopper dans de chaleureux souvenirs. Rose ignorait ce qu’il se passait dans la tête des autres, mais elle osait espérer qu’ils repensaient également aux bons moments. « _Ne te laisse pas faire, Rose. Tu es plus forte qu’eux! Ne les laisse pas te faire croire que tu ne vaux rien! Ce sont des monstres qui ne méritent même pas que tu te préoccupes d’eux! En tout cas, moi, je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Je ne t’abandonnerai jamais. Je serai toujours là._ » Rose entendait encore la voix de sa sœur. Ce jour-là, Paige avait pris leurs deux médaillons et les avaient joints ensemble.

Ces médaillons, c’était leur symbole. Elles les avaient depuis toutes petites. Ils signifiaient qu’elles étaient liées à jamais, qu’elles seraient toujours là l’une pour l’autre. La jeune femme aimait croire que d’une certaine façon, une partie de sa sœur vivait encore dans son médaillon. Rose sourit, regardant ce dernier, caressant de son index les symboles gravés sur le métal doré. Elle renifla, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. En bonne amie, Rey vint doucement enrouler son bras autour de son cou. Rose laissa des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues, appuyant sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie.

Il y avait tant de choses qu’elle aimerait dire à Paige aujourd’hui. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter ses petits tracas du quotidien. Chaque anecdote qu’il lui était arrivée en un an. Elle aurait voulu se glisser dans ses bras protecteurs et pleurer à chaudes larmes son chagrin. Celui du fait que son héros aime quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Soit avec quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Elles auraient eu le cœur brisé ensemble, puisque Paige avait un faible pour Poe, faible qui avait d’une certaine manière causé sa perte. Mais Rose avait pris sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Aussi, elle ne voulait blâmer personne pour la disparition de Paige. Pas même cette Zorii. Ça ne servirait à rien. Car rien ne pourrait jamais changer le passé.

Mais malgré tout, Rose restait sur un sentiment d’incertitude qui, quelque part, l’empêchait d’aller de l’avant. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé à sa sœur cette nuit-là.

21h04

Les cinq amis étaient revenus sur leur terrain de camping. Ils avaient monté les tentes, installé leurs affaires, rapporté du bois pour le feu, puis ils s’étaient installés autour et y avaient grillé des saucisses et des chamallows, tout en discutant comme au bon vieux temps, sirotant leurs boissons alcoolisées. Ils se racontaient leurs vies. Rey leur fit part en détails de son stage d’ingénierie robotique à Vancouver. Elle leur en avait déjà parler rapidement avant, mais ce soir était l’occasion pour tout leur dire. Rose l’écouta avec enthousiasme.

Ben soupira qu’il y avait eu beaucoup de travail à l’hôtel pour combler le départ de Poe et qu’en dehors de ça, il n’avait pas fait grand-chose de sa vie. Finn, qui avait revêtu la bonne vieille veste en cuir de Poe, expliqua toutes les aventures que lui et son compagnon avaient vécues aux quatre coin du pays. Passionné d’histoire, il adorait explorer le passé canadien. Poe se plaignit cependant que, lorsqu’ils étaient allés au parc d’attraction La Ronde, à Montréal, en pleine période d’Halloween, Finn l’avait saoulé à constamment refuser d’aller dans les maisons et autres manèges hantés.

\- Une fois, il a accepté! Une! Et il s’est dégonflé après près d’une heure de queue, le saligaud! J’avais beau lui répéter que c’était pour de faux, que du plastique et des comédiens déguisés, que je serai là pour lui tenir la main si besoin, il ne voulait rien entendre!

\- Ça m’étonne pas, sourit Rey. Mais c’est pour ça qu’on t’aime, Finn.

Ce dernier feint la bouderie.

\- Moi, au moins, j’ai un instinct de conservation et je ne me jette pas dans le danger sans réfléchir.

\- C’était pour de faux!

\- Je sais, Poe, mais on sait jamais.

\- Pff, t’es parano, mec.

\- …Mais c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes.

Poe le fixa un instant, arquant un sourcil, un sourire désabusé en coin. Finn se pencha pour l’embrasser.

\- Ça recommence, soupira Ben.

Rey se tourna vers Rose et sentit le pincement au cœur de son amie.

\- Hé… Ça va? murmura-t-elle.

Ravalant sa salive, Rose acquiesça.

\- Oui, c’est juste que… il faut que je me résigne à l’idée que je n’avais aucune chance. Mais c’est la vie, je vais m’en remettre.

Rey pinça ses lèvres, inquiète. Elle leva la main pour venir la déposer sur son dos, comme pour la soutenir, demandant à voix basse :

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

\- Et à quoi ça servirait? répondit Rose en poussant un profond soupir. Il a déjà quelqu’un et il n’est même pas attiré par les filles. De toute façon, même s’il l’était, il te préfèrerait sans doute à moi sur ce plan-là. Toi, tu es plus grande, élancée, mince…

\- Oh, qu’est-ce que tu fais?

\- Quoi?

Pour éviter d’attirer l’attention des garçons, Rey prétexta qu’elles allaient chercher une autre caisse de canettes de bière et boissons gazeuses. Elles s’éloignèrent un peu du feu de camp.

\- Rose, dit la brunette d’un ton ferme, la prenant par les épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es _magnifique_ , d’accord? Ne te compare pas à moi. Je t’en supplie, ne crois pas que je vaux mieux que toi. Je suis sûre que tu pensais la même chose concernant Paige… et elle te dirait exactement comme moi. Crois en toi et tes capacités, Rose. Tu es importante toi aussi. C’est pour ça qu’on est tous venus. Pour toi.

Rose hocha lentement la tête. Rey s’en voulait encore plus d’avoir abandonné son amie depuis la tragédie de l’été dernier. Rose n’avait plus sa grande sœur pour l’aider à combattre ses insécurités. Bon sang, Rey savait ce que c’était d’être abandonnée, pourtant! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à son amie? Sa _meilleure_ amie? Rose et les autres étaient sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une famille pour elle. Et elle s’éloignait d’eux, trop attachée à des souvenirs du passé et à un espoir infantile. Rey se dit qu’elle avait bien fait de venir. Elle savait par quoi son amie passait et elle l’aiderait à s’en sortir coûte que coûte. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras.

\- Au fait… Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir. On est tous là pour toi, Rose, souffla-t-elle, sentant son nez et ses yeux lui piquer. Peu importe comment et quand, on va tous surmonter ça _ensemble_.

Elle sentit Rose acquiescer et sourire dans le coin de son épaule. Rey n’aurait jamais la prétention de croire qu’elle devait remplacer Paige, car Paige était irremplaçable, mais elle se sentait un peu comme une grande sœur protectrice à l’égard de son amie. Cette dernière répondit d’ailleurs :

\- Merci.

Au camp, Finn lâcha enfin Poe et s’accroupit pour raviver le feu. Le latino, après être parti aux toilettes, revint s’asseoir près de Ben. Une fois avoir passé une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs et rajusté le col de sa chemise, qu’il avait pris soin de déboutonner légèrement pour se donner un côté tombeur, il désigna du menton les deux filles au loin.

\- Bon alors, tu lui dis ou pas?

Ben lui jeta un regard avant de pousser un profond soupir d’exaspération.

\- Arrête avec ça, mec.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui dis pas? C’est dingue, ça! Est-ce qu’il faudrait te menacer d’un flingue pour que tu te bouges? C’est simple comme bonjour! Regarde, dit son ami en s’éclaircissant la gorge, faisant alors la grimace et prenant un ton bourru. « Salut, Rey! Je m’appelle Ben et je tire toujours la gueule parce que je sais pas m’amuser. Au fait, je voulais te dire que… »

\- Mais chut! La ferme! Parle pas aussi fort!

Les filles se situaient toujours au loin et Finn leur avait à peine jeté un coup d’œil.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai! Toi aussi, t’es parano, maintenant? Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux pas lui parler? Explique-moi!

\- Parce que…

Trouvant qu’il avait trop élevé la voix, Ben s’interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C’est compliqué, ça te va? chuchota-t-il. Je suis pourri pour ces choses-là et j’ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne… bizarre et qu’elle ne veuille plus rien savoir de moi après. Et puis, de toute manière, je ne crois pas qu’elle aussi, elle… Tu vois?

\- Bah, si tu lui demandes pas, tu pourras jamais savoir… T’as juste à faire le premier pas, pis si tu te prends un râteau, tant pis! Il y a plein d’autres poissons dans l’océan!

Le jeune homme soupira. Non, dans son océan à lui, il n’y avait que Rey. La seule lumière dans la profondeur des abysses. L’année dernière, elle l’avait peut-être traité de monstre, mais il la connaissait assez pour être sûr qu’ _elle_ , au moins, n’avait pas peur des monstres.

\- Bien sûr, pour toi, c’est qu’un jeu, tout ça. C’est pas si important.

Poe le fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Répète ça?

\- Toi, tu t’en fiches, pas vrai, Dameron? Tout ce qui t’intéresse, c’est jouer. On en parle, de toutes tes conquêtes à l’hôtel? De combien de fois j’ai dû te couvrir alors que tu ne le méritais pas? Et Zorii, on en parle? Non, parce que tu l’as quand même trompée plusieurs fois…

\- Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui te prend?

Les mâchoires de Ben se crispèrent. Il murmura :

\- Et Finn? Tu comptes jouer avec lui aussi et le jeter quand tu t’en seras lassé?

Entendant son nom, Finn tourna la tête vers eux alors que les filles revenaient enfin vers le feu de camp, tous se demandant probablement de quoi les deux parlaient.

\- Mais t’es malade! s’indigna Poe. C’est quoi ton problème, putain?

\- T’as pas intérêt à lui faire subir ce que tu as fait subir aux autres, en tout cas, gronda Ben. Surtout pas après la façon dont tu as traité Paige l’an dernier!

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée.

\- Hé, les mecs, dit Finn, inquiet. Allez, on est tous amis, ici…

Ignorant sa remarque et piqué à l’égo, Poe rétorqua :

\- Moi? C’est pas ma faute si elle est stupidement partie comme ça! C’est Zorii!

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, c’est facile de nier sa part de responsabilité, n’est-ce pas? C’est devenu une habitude chez toi, depuis le temps! répondit Ben en haussant le ton.

\- Tu peux bien parler, toi! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c’est _toi_ qui as refusé qu’on aille la chercher! Oh, t’essaie de jouer les héros et le gars qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde, mais toi aussi, t’es qu’un lâche! _Finn_ a plus de courage que toi!

Ce dernier tenta de dire quelque chose pour mettre fin à leur querelle, mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

\- On ne pouvait rien faire! La tempête était là et il fallait mettre tout le monde à l’abri!

\- Oh, donc pour toi, la vie de Paige n’était pas si importante que ça, après tout! Et c’est _moi_ qui n’en avais rien à faire d’elle et qui lui ai fait subir le pire? Est-ce que tu aurais eu la même réaction pragmatique de merde si ça avait été R…

\- Poe, je t’interdis de…

\- ÇA SUFFIT!

Tous sursautèrent, même Rose, qui n’en revenait pas d’avoir crié ainsi. Au moins, les deux querelleurs s’étaient tus. La jeune femme ravala sa salive, comme retenant ses sanglots.

\- C’est pas vrai, se désespéra-t-elle. Vous n’êtes même pas capable de vous entendre cinq minutes? Ce… C’est pas ça que je voulais! Je voulais juste qu’on se retrouve entre amis en mémoire de Paige, pas qu’on se lance dans une espèce de chasse aux sorcières pour savoir qui est responsable de sa disparition! Désolée, mais je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Puis, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Rose tourna les talons et s’en fût en reniflant, ignorant les appels inquiets de Rey. Cette dernière poussa un grognement et se hâta de la rattraper. Elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de son amie, mais celle-ci la repoussa fermement. Une fermeté que Rey ne lui connaissait pas. Elle en fut choquée.

\- Non! clama Rose avant de soupirer profondément, regrettant sans doute le ton qu’elle avait employé. Non, excuse-moi. Je sais que tu veux m’aider, mais… J’ai juste besoin de… partir pour l’instant, d’accord? Il faut que j’aille me calmer un moment. Tu comprends?

Rey hocha la tête, la fixant avec inquiétude. Rose lui jeta un dernier regard désolé et s’en alla. La brunette l’observa s’éloigner, attristée. Elle n’avait jamais vu Rose s’emporter à ce point. Elle finit par tourner les talons et rejoignit les autres au camp, fusillant les deux querelleurs du regard. Poe, puis Ben, qui la regardait d’un air déconfit. Rey poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Râh! Bravo, les gars! Je vous félicite! Vous croyez que c’est facile pour elle? Vous êtes vraiment tous très cons! s’écria-t-elle. Vous le savez?

\- C’est lui qu’a commencé! pesta Poe.

Ben vint lui donner une tape à l’arrière de la tête.

\- Aïeuh! Hé!

\- On devrait peut-être…, commença Finn en désignant de la tête la direction qu’avait pris leur amie.

Rey secoua la tête, soupirant à nouveau.

\- J’ai déjà essayé, elle ne veut pas. Je crois qu’elle a besoin d’être seule pour l’instant.

Rose ne put retenir ses larmes bien longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots, marchant en direction du mémorial de sa sœur. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se retrouver entre amis et passer un bon moment? Rose se sentait profondément stupide. Peut-être que tout ça n’était pas une bonne idée après tout. Ses amis se trouvaient désolés pour elle, bien sûr. Elle le savait bien. Et ils avaient tous accepté de venir.

Mais ce que Rose avait organisé ne fonctionnait apparemment pas. Elle aurait dû s’en douter, ça n’avait pas fonctionné la dernière fois non plus. Ils avaient tous leurs vies respectives après tout et ne s’entendaient plus aussi bien en groupe comme au bon vieux temps. Rose avait honte. Elle se sentait mal. Elle prenait le blâme sur elle, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme serra son médaillon, pleurant de plus belle. Elle aurait tant aimé que Paige soit là.

\- Mademoiselle, que faites-v… Oh, c’est toi, Rose?

Cette dernière essuya vite ses larmes avant de se retourner vers la voix qui l’interpelait. Il s’agissait de Leia, la mère de Ben et la propriétaire des lieux. Elle était accompagnée de Hux, un rouquin faisant partie des employés de l’hôtel avec qui Ben s’entendait assez mal. Rose se dit qu’en même temps, la liste des personnes avec qui ce géant s’entendait était assez courte.

\- Je vais bientôt aller me coucher, mais avant, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien, dit Leia. Est-ce que ça va?

La vieille femme, le visage plein de bonté, paraissait inquiète. Rose souffla pour se concentrer et ravaler ses émotions.

\- Oui, merci, Leia. J’avais juste besoin de… respirer un peu. Poe et Ben se sont mis à se disputer et…

\- Oh mon Dieu, soupira l’hôtelière. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont encore fait, ces deux-là? Tu devrais rentrer à l’intérieur boire un bon chocolat chaud ou quelque chose d’autre. C’est le couvre-feu, mais on peut faire une exception pour toi. Hux, tu t’en occupes? Je reviens, trésor. Je vais aller leur toucher deux mots, à ces petits voyous.

Malgré ses larmes ancrées sur ses joues, Rose réprima un petit rire. Leia avait l’air d’une mère partant gronder ses deux petits garçons. Poe n’était pas son fils, mais elle était amie avec ses parents depuis très longtemps et lui et Ben avaient ainsi grandi ensemble. Cependant, leur relation avait toujours été tumultueuse avec leurs caractères respectifs bien trempés. Comme deux frères qui passaient leur temps à se quereller.

\- Euh… Bon, tu viens?

Rose, alors que Leia s’éloignait vers le campement, se tourna vers le rouquin. Il avait bien plus l’air d’avoir un balai dans le derrière que Ben, tiré à quatre épingles et soigneusement peigné comme il était, droit comme un piquet. La jeune femme sourit, un peu amusée. Ben n’appréciait pas Hux car, bien que nouveau, il se trouvait plutôt brillant dans le cadre de son travail et les deux entraient parfois en compétition, cherchant à prouver lequel des deux était meilleur dans ce qu’il faisait. Il est vrai que dans ces cas-là, Hux paraissait hautain, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec Rose depuis qu’elle était arrivée. Elle demanda alors, interloquée par l’embarras du jeune homme :

\- Est-ce que ça va, Armit… Enfin, tu vas bien?

Il détestait qu’on l’appelle par son prénom.

\- Bah, bredouilla-t-il. Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non?

\- Ça va un peu mieux, soupira-t-elle. Mais pour l’instant, je vais juste… me rendre au mémorial de ma sœur.

\- Ta s… Oh! Celle qui a disparu?

Il devait avoir entendu parler de la tragédie, mais Rose venait tout juste de réaliser qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit que c’était la raison de sa venue ici. Elle acquiesça.

\- Elle s’appelle… Elle s’appe _lait_ Paige. Elle est partie dans les bois un soir de tempête et on n’a jamais pu la retrouver, ni même savoir ce qu’il lui est arrivé.

Rose croisa les bras, comme pour se donner une contenance, évitant de regarder Hux dans les yeux. Si elle l’embarrassait en abordant ce sujet sensible, elle en était désolée, mais quelque part, elle avait besoin d’en parler. Elle espérait qu’il comprendrait.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Euh… Comment tu t’en sors?

Touchée par sa préoccupation, même si c’était sans doute par pure politesse, la jeune femme répondit :

\- C’est dur… Mais ça fait déjà un an… Et puis, même si c’est compliqué, j’ai eu ma famille pendant toute cette année et aujourd’hui, j’ai mes amis, alors… je vais m’en sortir. Ça va aller, je vais juste aller au mémorial et après, je reviendrai au campement. Merci.

Hux inclina la tête.

\- Il est joli, ton médaillon.

Rose sourit, le remercia à nouveau et le salua, se dirigeant vers l’orée des bois. Elle y retrouva la stèle éclairée de bougies sur laquelle reposait la photo de sa grande sœur. Son sourire fixe imprimé lui redonna un peu espoir. Elle se disait que quelque part, Paige veillerait toujours sur elle. Observant les petites flammes des bougies, Rose piocha dans sa mémoire un souvenir rassurant et le laissa l’envelopper. Elle se souvenait des fois où elle campait dans les bois avec sa famille plus jeune. Paige lui chantait une berceuse lorsqu’ils étaient tous assis autour des flammes à faire griller des chamallows. Elle l’avait apprise durant son boulot d’été en tant qu’animatrice de camp.

_Le feu brûle_

_Le feu brûle_

_Viens plus près_

_Viens plus près_

_Dans la lumière_

_Dans la lumière_

_Chantons, soyons heureux_

La jeune femme se mit à fredonner cette comptine sur le feu. Elle sourit, essuyant une petite larme au coin d’un de ses yeux. Tant de souvenirs qui paraissaient si loin désormais et ne se reproduiraient plus jamais depuis que leur famille avait été déchirée par ce drame. Rose soupira profondément et avança un peu plus vers le mémorial, fixant le sourire de sa sœur et aussi l’entaille sur le pin. Sans doute un ravage du temps. Ce fut lorsqu’elle se retrouva tout près qu’elle agrandit les yeux, stupéfaite. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Elle tendit la main et récupéra l’objet devant la photo, objet qui avait pris la place du moulage en terre cuite. Rose l’observa de plus près. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. C’était bien le médaillon de Paige.

_Rose…_

Le souffle et le cœur de la jeune femme s’arrêtèrent un instant. Elle leva les yeux vers la noirceur des bois, tremblante. Comment le médaillon s’était-il retrouvé là, et surtout, avait-elle bien entendu? Cette voix… Cela pouvait n’être qu’une illusion. Ça _devait_ n’être qu’une illusion. Rose ravala sa salive.

\- P… Paige?

Pas de réponse. Évidemment. Qu’espérait-elle? Sa sœur avait disparu depuis un an! Elle ne se serait certainement pas cachée dans les bois depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être avait-elle halluciné la voix à cause de sa détresse émotionnelle, mais le médaillon dans sa main demeurait bien réel, lui. Il ne disparaissait pas. Alors, poussée par le besoin de savoir, ce besoin d’être fixée qui la hantait depuis un an déjà, Rose, peu rassurée, le médaillon de sa sœur serré dans sa paume, dépassa le mémorial et s’engouffra dans la profondeur obscure de la forêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh non! D: 
> 
> J'adore les interactions entre Ben et Poe x) Aussi, je tiens à dire que la chute de Rey dans les escaliers publiques est une histoire VÉCUE😅 Mais j’avais pas de Ben Solo pour m’aider à me relever😰
> 
> La comptine sur le feu en fin de chapitre existe vraiment. Voici un lien si vous voulez écouter l'air: https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=fs&p=3770


	3. LES GRIFFES DE LA FORÊT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j’ai décidé de faire un moodboard par chapitre x) Le problème, c’est que comme y’a pas l’option « prologue » sur AO3, ça considère le prologue comme un chapitre... Donc, ça dit qu’on est au chapitre 3, mais dans ma tête, c’est le 2 x) Bref, je me comprends. Bonne lecture!

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/201005123057784751.jpg.html)

20 août, 22h10

Rey bâilla et poussa un juron lorsqu’elle tenta de s’accouder sur la table de pique-nique à laquelle elle s’était installée. Stupides bleus! Leia était venue pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, reprochant à son fils et à Poe le départ soudain de Rose, qu’elle avait croisée. Ils avaient intérêt à bien se tenir pour ne pas gâcher le séjour, ces deux-là. Ils devaient faire un effort pour leur amie. Rey espérait seulement que Rose ne tarderait pas trop à revenir.

Selon Leia, elle était rentrée à l’hôtel pour prendre une boisson chaude. La brunette se dit que dans cinq minutes, elle irait la rejoindre. Finn avait pris Poe un peu à part pour lui parler et faire quelques remarques sur son comportement. En les observant, la jeune femme se dit qu’heureusement que Finn était là pour faire office de boussole morale, espérant que cette nouvelle relation entre eux allait permettre à Poe d’arrêter ses idioties.

Son estomac gargouilla alors et Rey tendit le bras pour attraper un chamallow dans le sac situé au beau milieu de la table, mais serra à nouveau les dents. Elle maudissait ses fichus escaliers qui lui donnaient l’impression d’être désormais à mobilité réduite. Une grande main interrompit son geste, lui rapprochant le paquet pour qu’elle puisse se servir.

\- J’y étais presque, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je sais, dit Ben. Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main, c’est tout.

La brunette soupira et hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, ravalant son envie de répliquer qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Ben avait raison. C’était ce comportement qui risquait de l’éloigner les autres. Rey s’avoua qu’elle-même n’aimerait pas se faire rejeter ainsi. Ben vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, sa boisson gazeuse à la main, se concentrant sur les flammes qui crépitaient non loin d’eux. Rey fronça les sourcils, apercevant Poe qui avait détourné la tête de Finn pour les regarder. Il semblait faire un signe de tête frénétique à Ben.

\- Oh, fit ce dernier. J’aurais dû te demander ça avant, mais… est-ce que tu veux de la pommade pour tes bleus? Je peux aller t’en chercher.

Plus loin, Rey vit Poe se frapper le front, comme découragé. Elle roula les yeux, un peu perplexe, et refit face à son interlocuteur, secouant la tête.

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je vais m’en sortir, t’inquiète. C’est rien du tout.

\- Ok.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Rien que les crépitements du feu, le souffle du vent dans les branches, le chant des criquets et la discussion à voix basse du couple en retrait qui avait repris. Un peu mal à l’aise, Rey jeta de rapides coups d’œil à son voisin. S’il n’y avait pas son long visage blafard, on pourrait le confondre avec la pénombre alentour. Il se trouvait tout de noir vêtu. Bottes, pantalon et haut à manches longues. Il lui donnait froid. Elle-même regrettait de n’avoir qu’un malheureux T-shirt sous son gilet.

Ben possédait de sombres iris et des boucles noir ébène qui encadraient son visage et s’arrêtaient sur sa nuque. Avec toutes ces caractéristiques, Finn avait parfaitement raison de le qualifier de « grand brun ténébreux ». Rey jeta aussi un coup d’œil à son grand nez et à sa bouche rose et charnue, bouche avec laquelle il avait refusé d’embrasser celle de Rey un an auparvant, pour des raisons obscures. Peut-être que Ben espérait que Poe désigne quelqu’un d’autre pour ce défi. Kaydel? Zorii? La brunette n’était pas trop sûre de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait une fixation sur cette histoire. Sa réaction semblait vraiment exagérée. Elle repensa alors tristement à ce que lui avait dit feu sa bonne amie Paige. Avait-elle vraiment eu envie que Ben l’embrasse ce soir-là?

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle, je vais aller retrouver Rose.

Lorsqu’elle voulut prendre appui pour se lever du banc avec le moins de douleur possible, sa main atterrit involontairement sur celle de Ben, l’écrasant à moitié.

\- Oh, pardon!

Les yeux du jeune homme se baissèrent sur la main de Rey posée sur la sienne avant de remonter vers son visage, l’air un peu ahuri. La brunette, mal à l’aise, la retira et se releva bien vite, se disant que de toute façon, sa main se trouvait bien insignifiante comparée à la sienne pour pouvoir lui créer quelque dommage. Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’immense bâtisse, Finn l’interpella :

\- Rey, attend! On va y aller tous ensemble!

La jeune femme se retourna quand son ami lui prit le bras.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, j’ai parlé à Poe et il devrait se tenir tranquille. Tant qu’il ne provoque pas Ben, ça devrait aller. On va les tenir à l’œil.

\- Est-ce que c’est une autre façon de dire : « Pitié, ne me laisse pas seul avec ces deux-là »? sourit Rey, malgré elle un peu amusée.

Finn poussa un soupir.

\- Aussi.

\- Très bien, mais j’irai la première une fois qu’on y sera. Allez, les gars, on bouge! Il est temps de rattraper votre bourde!

Ainsi, les quatre amis traversèrent le terrain qui les séparait de l’hôtel, guidés par les lumières extérieures de la bâtisse. Sinon, seulement la pénombre environnante, à l’exception de la petite lueur émanant du mémorial de Paige plus loin. Cela dit, la propriété était immense. Arrivés près des marches du pavillon, ils croisèrent un rouquin qui les balayait.

\- Ah non! s’offusqua-t-il en les apercevant. Je ne me suis pas casser la tête pendant des heures à nettoyer les escaliers pour que vous me remettiez de la saleté partout!

Ben roula les yeux et lui répondit sans même le saluer :

\- Hux, Leia a dit que tu avais accompagné Rose à l’intérieur il n’y a pas longtemps. Alors, ça m’étonnerait que tu travailles sur ces marches depuis des heures.

Le rouquin plissa les yeux, comme hébété.

\- Rose? Non, elle n’est pas à l’intérieur, elle est partie au mémorial de sa sœur.

\- Le mémorial? répéta Finn. On vient de passer devant, il n’y avait personne.

Tous s’échangèrent alors des regards confus.

\- Euh… Tu es sûr que tu ne l’as pas vue repasser depuis?

Hux poussa un profond soupir.

\- Non, Solo. Je sais juste qu’elle a dit qu’elle reviendrait à votre campement tout de suite après. Et d’ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, c’est toi qui as négligé ton hôte à la base, d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre. Moi, au moins, j’ai été poli avec elle et j’ai essayé de lui rendre la soirée plus agréable, contrairement à toi.

Rey vit à son expression et ses poings serrés que Ben n’aimait pas du tout la manière dont ce rouquin lui parlait. Inutile d’être devin pour comprendre que les deux ne s’appréciaient pas. Ce Hux avait dû remplacer Poe au titre de collègue pénible pour le fils de l’hôtelière. Or, lui au moins semblait déterminé à bien accomplir son travail, même s’il semblait être un sacré maniaque de la propreté.

\- Bon, bah, on va retourner voir le mémorial, répondit la brunette, tentant d’ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui germait dans tout son être.

Utilisant le faisceau de son téléphone pour mieux s’éclairer, Rey se dirigea vers l’orée des bois, là où le mémorial se trouvait, suivie de ses amis. Finn se plaignit que son téléphone à lui était déchargé et que celui de la brunette n’était pas une source de lumière suffisante pour eux quatre.

\- Je vais chercher des lampes de poche, lança alors Ben en courant vers le campement.

Comme dit plus tôt, le mémorial était désert. Pas la moindre trace de Rose.

\- Je l’appelle.

Plusieurs sonneries. Pas de réponse. Rey ravala sa salive. Elle appela son amie de vive voix. Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Elle n’était pas là.

\- Où est-ce qu’elle est? commença à s’impatienter Rey en tentant de la joindre à nouveau par téléphone. Elle n’a pas pu aller bien loin…

\- Regardez!

Finn désigna la photo de Paige.

\- La copie de son médaillon, le modèle en terre cuite. Il a disparu.

\- Et alors? demanda Poe.

\- Je sais pas, c’est juste… bizarre.

\- Rose est là?

Ben accourait vers eux en grandes enjambées, une lampe torche dans chaque main. Rey se tourna vers lui, secouant la tête, l’inquiétude commençant à s’emparer d’elle. Elle regrettait de l’avoir laissée partir seule. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris, enfin?

\- Elle n’a pas pu aller bien loin. On va la retrouver.

\- Ah ouais? fit Rey, cynique. Tu disais aussi ça pour Paige la dernière fois.

\- Rey…

\- Ah non! Je vous préviens! Si on perd encore une sœur Tico à cause de vous cette année, je vous jure que vous ne passerez pas la nuit!

Ses trois amis la fixèrent, bouche-bée. Rey ravala sa salive, sa main tremblante resserrant sa poigne sur son téléphone. Paige avait disparu en partie à cause d’elle. Ça faisait un an qu’elle se répétait qu’elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour la retenir, pour la retrouver, n’importe quoi. Si Rose disparaissait à son tour, en partie par sa faute parce qu’elle avait préféré la laisser seule alors qu’elle se trouvait en grande détresse émotionnelle, Rey ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à y survivre. Oh, l’on pourrait dire qu’elle faisait le lien entre les deux sœurs Tico trop rapidement, que Rose pouvait bien être partie faire ses besoins à la bécosse* ou le tour de l’hôtel pour entrer par une autre porte que celle que Hux surveillait. Mais cette sensation de revivre bientôt le drame de l’année dernière l’étouffait malgré elle.

\- Rey, c’est bon, il n’y a pas de tempête, ce soir, lui répondit calmement Finn. On va chercher Rose. Tous les quatre. D’accord?

\- Vous croyez qu’elle aussi, elle est partie faire un tour dans la forêt?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Poe.

\- Quoi? C’est possible. Elle allait dans cette direction la dernière fois qu’elle a été vue selon, euh… Uxe? Je veux dire… Elle aussi était en colère parce qu’on a fait les cons avec Ben, désolé pour ça au passage. Alors, elle est peut-être…

Rey poussa un juron et tenta d’appeler Rose une troisième fois. Puis, une quatrième. Une cinquième. Toujours aucune réponse. De plus, impossible de laisser de message car sa boîte vocale était pleine.

\- Merde.

\- On va se séparer en deux groupes, proposa alors Poe. Moi et Finn, on va aller vérifier dans les bois au cas où, et vous deux, vous allez inspecter les alentours de l’hôtel. Si on ne l’a pas retrouvée d’ici une vingtaine de minutes, on demandera de l’aide.

\- De l’aide à cette heure? Et depuis quand t’es le chef, au juste? se renfrogna Rey.

\- Ah non, moi, je vais pas dans les bois! protesta Finn.

\- Ouais, je vais plutôt y aller avec toi, Poe, renchérit Ben. On connaît mieux la forêt.

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Cela paraissait être une raison valable, mais elle avait l’impression que Ben avait dit ça car il ne souhaitait pas faire équipe avec elle. Et malgré tout, cela la frustra un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il la rejetait?

\- C’est peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous laisser tous les deux, déclara-t-elle. Vous connaissant, vous allez encore vous mettre sur la gueule et perdre l’objectif de vue. Ben, tu veux pas plutôt qu’on aille ensemble dans les bois, puisque Finn refuse d’y aller? Je sais me débrouiller en forêt. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me repérer sans problème et puis, tant qu’on reste ensemble…

Ben parut alors gêné.

\- Euh… Non, je fais pas assez confiance aux deux tourtereaux, vaut mieux pas les laisser ensemble.

\- Mais t’es sérieux, mec? s’exclama Finn. Tu crois vraiment que notre priorité, c’est de s’envoyer en l’air en ce moment? On veut tous retrouver Rose!

\- Les téléphones! dit alors Ben. J’ai le mien et Rey a le sien. Le tien est déchargé et Poe ne l’a jamais avec lui. Si on veut se joindre, il faut qu’il y ait une personne avec un téléphone dans chaque équipe!

Poe croisa les bras et poussa un profond soupir d’exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel. Rey était stupéfaite. Ben semblait vraiment tout faire pour ne pas faire équipe avec elle. Sincèrement, pourquoi la rejetait-il donc ainsi? Si elle n’était pas aussi inquiète pour Rose, elle fulminerait de rage. Avant que quiconque ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Ben lança une lampe torche à Finn et agrippa Poe par le bras pour l’entraîner dans la forêt.

\- Elle était pourrie, ton excuse, râla Poe lorsqu’ils furent loin des autres.

\- Quelle excuse?

Sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean pour en tirer une avec ses dents, le latino roula des yeux.

\- Arrête de faire l’innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te signale que Rey aurait très bien pu confier son téléphone à Finn pour qu’on reste en contact. Oh, et tu voulais pas non plus que ce soit moi qui aille avec elle par peur que je lui révèle tes petits secrets?

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, soupira Ben, ignorant sa remarque.

Il regardait son ami allumer l’extrémité de son bâton de nicotine avec son briquet. Poe haussa les épaules. Il était interdit de fumer sur le terrain, ce qui avait fini par lui coûter son poste ici, entre autres, et forcer à alterner les petits boulots pendant un an, mais il s’en fichait bien.

\- Sinon, quoi? Tu vas le dire à maman?

Ben soupira, exaspéré. Il balaya les environs du faisceau de sa torche.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Rose est partie dans les bois? Je veux dire, elle n’est pas idiote, elle se doute que ce serait une mauvaise idée de s’aventurer seule dans la forêt en pleine nuit…

\- Donc, selon toi, Paige était idiote, répliqua Poe en soufflant la fumée.

\- J’ai pas du tout dit ça!

Son ancien collègue, la cigarette entre les dents, leva les mains en l’air, comme pour éviter de s’en prendre une.

\- Ok, ok! J’ai rien dit. Calme-toi.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, Ben enjamba une racine au sol. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’endroits où Rose pouvait être allée. Le jeune homme serait bien étonné qu’elle eut décidé de faire une petite randonnée à cette heure. Il appela Rose, mais naturellement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Poe lui demanda alors :

\- Est-ce que tu espères rattraper ton erreur de l’an dernier? Surtout que je crois me souvenir que Rey était particulièrement en pétard après toi quand tu as refusé de partir secourir Paige…

\- Tu le fais exprès?

\- De quoi?

Ben roula les yeux en poussant un soupir d’exaspération.

\- J’aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, mais je n’ai pas eu le choix l’année dernière. On ne pouvait rien faire. Ce soir, c’est différent. Comme Finn l’a dit plus tôt, cette fois, la nuit est calme. On va pouvoir retrouver Rose.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas été particulièrement proche de Paige avant sa disparition, mais elle était gentille avec lui, tout comme Rose. Elles faisaient partie des rares personnes qui ne le prenaient pas pour un fou. Les sessions qu’il avait vécues enfant n’aidaient d’ailleurs pas Ben à se considérer comme l’une de ces personnes. Oh, Rose était bien mignonne à vouloir l’aider à sortir de sa carapace, mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. On n’en sortait pas si facilement. Mais au moins, même si elle ignorait ce qu’il lui était arrivé enfant, Rose ne l’avait jamais jugé. Voilà pourquoi c’était une amie à laquelle il tenait beaucoup et pour laquelle il s’inquiétait de plus en plus désormais.

\- Et puis, ça n’a rien à voir avec Rey, soupira Ben. D’ailleurs, pour revenir à ce que tu disais, je te signale que je ne suis pas si… « coincé » que ça à l’idée de me retrouver seule avec elle d’ordinaire, je suis bien allé la chercher à la gare après tout. Mais ton insistance depuis qu’on est arrivés me tape sur les nerfs et commence à m’angoisser. Je sens que si j’étais avec Rey en ce moment, je n’arriverais plus à penser à autre chose qu’à ça et ça me perturberait énormément, parce que oui, je te l’admets, j’ai des sentiments pour elle, t’es content?

Poe haussa les épaules.

\- Mais sentiments ou non, c'est vraiment pas la priorité en ce moment, parce que maintenant, j’ai besoin de garder la tête froide et de me focaliser sur le fait de retrouver Rose et… Attends…

Barrant la route à son ami de son bras, Ben pointa son index vers une ombre.

\- J’ai entendu quelque chose bouger de ce côté.

Ils s’approchèrent d’un buisson, l’encerclèrent, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

\- Je crois que tu hallucines, vieux.

Ben leva la tête en sursaut. Poe le connaissait depuis l’enfance. Il devrait savoir que ce n’était pas du tout une chose qu’il apprécierait entendre. Enfin, tout bien réfléchi, cela l’étonnerait que ce filou y prête grande attention, même en connaissance de cause. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça. Ben fit parcourir le faisceau lumineux autour d’eux. Et ce fut à cet instant qu’il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Poe… Tu reconnais cet endroit?

Son ami tourna la tête des deux côtés, les bras croisés, peu motivé.

\- Non, pourquoi? Je te signale que j’ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis presque un an et qu’il fait nuit, même si tu prétends que je connais mieux la forêt que les autres.

\- C’est justement ça, le problème, répondit Ben. Ça fait à peine quelques minutes qu’on marche et j’ai pris soin de ne pas trop nous éloigner de l’orée des bois. Pourtant, j’ai l’impression qu’on est maintenant au fin fond de la forêt. Et le pire, c’est que, pour une raison que j’ignore, moi non plus, je ne reconnais plus rien.

22h43

Cela faisait au moins trois fois qu’ils faisaient le tour du terrain. Rey n’en pouvait plus. Ils avaient vérifié la bécosse, les tentes, sait-on jamais, le terrain de minigolf, le stand de tir à l’arc, la cabane à outils, le rebord de la rivière près des canots, partout! Mais Rose n’était nulle part. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et Rey refusait de réveiller Leia ou d’autres du personnel de l’hôtel. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger et se considérait suffisamment apte à retrouver son amie par ses propres moyens. La jeune femme leva la tête vers la forêt et poussa un grognement.

\- Pis merde!

Elle se dirigea alors vers les bois d’un pas rapide et décidé.

\- Mais attends, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! s’écria Finn en courant derrière elle.

\- Je suis sûre que Rose est dans la forêt. Elle n’est nulle part ailleurs et je ne fais pas assez confiance aux deux zigotos pour la retrouver. Viens, on y va!

Ignorant les protestations de son ami, Rey trottina jusqu’au mémorial et le dépassa pour commencer à s’enfoncer dans les bois.

\- Rey!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, tout en commençant à avancer.

\- Allez, viens! C’est juste une forêt, y’aura pas de grand méchant loup, promis! Au pire, je sais quoi faire si on croise une bête! T’en fais pas! Je maîtrise la…

Ne regardant plus où elle mettait les pieds, Rey buta sur une pierre et tomba sur ses genoux. La douleur provoquée par son ecchymose à cet endroit l’envahit tout entière, la faisant serrer les dents. Elle poussa un juron.

\- Ça va?

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Finn. Il se tenait à un arbre près du mémorial, n’osant pas franchir cette limite. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il se décida enfin à rejoindre son amie pour l’aider à se relever, bien qu’elle proteste pouvoir le faire seule.

\- Tu as entendu Ben, ils connaissent mieux la forêt que nous, soupira Finn. Je ne crois pas que s’aventurer ici soit une très bonne idée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, gémit Rey, ravalant ses émotions. Je _dois_ retrouver Rose. Je dois l’aider! Je suis supposée être sa meilleure amie et… et je l’ai laissée tomber!

Son ami posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour la calmer.

\- Écoute, on a tous une part de responsabilité pour ce qui est arrivé à Rose. Et aucun de nous n’a vraiment assuré suite à la disparition de sa sœur. Je crois que comme c’était trop douloureux et qu’on se sentait tous impuissants face à la situation, on a tous un peu laissé tomber parce qu’on avait peur et qu’on ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça craint, mais c’est normal. Ne mets pas tout le blâme sur toi. Ce n’est pas ta faute.

Rey acquiesça, reniflant, puis secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être, mais si je veux réparer les choses, il faut la retrouver au plus vite. Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille tant que je ne l’aurais pas vue saine et sauve.

Sur ces mots, elle se baissa en grimaçant à cause de ses hématomes pour ramasser la torche et se remit en route, incitant Finn à la suivre. Ce dernier lui agrippa le bras et se serra contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, soupira son amie. J’ai pas besoin que tu te colles à moi comme ça…

\- Moi, j’en ai besoin, chuchota Finn, peu rassuré.

Une branche craqua à leur gauche et il sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

\- Aïe! Finn, tu appuies sur mes bleus…

\- Oh, désolé, j’ai pas fait exprès. Pardon, mais j’aime vraiment pas ça. Je ne le sens pas du tout. Et cette fois, tu pourras pas faire comme Poe et me dire que c’est pour de faux.

\- Finn, c’est juste une forêt, tenta de le rassurer Rey. Je suis avec toi. Essaie de faire un effort. Fais-le pour Rose. S’il te plaît.

Finn acquiesça, tentant de se trouver un peu de courage. Or, il sursautait au moindre bruit. Rey avait vraiment l’impression d’être une grande sœur devant à tout prix rassurer son petit frère durant un orage. Sauf que là, il n’y avait pas d’orage. Finn avait peur de tout.

\- Je sais, lui dit calmement son amie. Tu n’as qu’à penser à autre chose. Raconte-moi quelque chose. Un truc historique que tu as lu dans un bouquin, tiens. Une anecdote insolite concernant ton couple, je sais pas. Parle-moi de Poe. Comme une habitude amusante ou bizarre qu’il a. Raconte-moi ça et concentre-toi dessus. Ça te fera un peu oublier ta peur.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme répondit :

\- On n’a jamais dormi ensemble.

\- Vraiment? s’étonna Rey. Tu veux dire que vous n’avez jamais…

\- Si, ça, si. De ce côté, tout va bien, t’inquiète. Mais… on n’a jamais dormi ensemble après. Poe ne veut pas, mais il ne m’a jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi. J’imagine que c’est peut-être trop tôt. Mais en même temps, même quand on était ados et juste meilleurs potes, on n’a jamais fait de « pyjama party »…

Rey hocha la tête, se retenant de faire un commentaire sur le fait que Poe semblait avoir pour habitude de ne jamais véritablement s’attacher. Ce serait trop ironique. Elle espérait rassurer son ami avec cette solution, mais Finn semblait soudain soucieux. Peut-être se serait-il senti mieux de lui raconter une anecdote sur Rosa Parks ou Jacques Cartier. Mais Rey avait l’impression qu’il avait besoin de lui parler de cette histoire avec Poe. Au fond, cela avait l’air de l’affecter. Rey posa délicatement sa main sur son dos pour le réconforter.

\- Pour revenir sur le sujet, c’est pas de la lâcheté, mon envie de partir de la forêt. C’est de la prudence. Je crois qu’on ferait mieux de rentrer au camp. Il faut que quelqu’un reste là-bas au cas où Rose reviendrait. Imagine qu’elle y retourne sans trouver personne…

La brunette s’arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes. Son ami marquait un point.

\- Bon, très bien, c’est ce qu’on va faire. Rentre au camp. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone.

\- Ça te servira de lampe de poche et pour appeler Ben si jamais Rose revient. On n’est pas allés trop loin. Tu n’as qu’à revenir sur tes pas et marcher tout droit jusqu’au mémorial.

Finn fronça les sourcils, hébété.

\- Comment ça? Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

\- Non, moi, je vais continuer toute seule. Je vais retrouver Rose et aussi les autres, avec un peu de chance.

\- Écoute, Rey… Je crois que… tu ne devrais pas y aller toute seule. On ne pourra pas te joindre si tu me donnes ton téléphone.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir.

\- Finn, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller en forêt. Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi. Ne t’inquiète pas. Si je ne retrouve pas les autres, ni Rose, je finirais par revenir et tu m’attendras au camp.

\- Et si tu te perdais?

\- J’ai un bon sens de l’orientation, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il y a plein d’indications et de pancartes pour les randonneurs. Allez!

Finn prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Rey, je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais… Tu veux tout faire toute seule par toi-même et ton entêtement est fatigant à la fin!

\- Peut-être, mais s’il y a bien un truc que j’ai appris dans la vie, c’est qu’on n’est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même, s’impatienta-t-elle, un peu agacée qu’on lui fasse constamment la morale. Et je ne veux pas t’obliger plus longtemps à me suivre si tu as peur. Je suis désolée de t’avoir forcé.

Son ami n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle son manque de courage, mais elle lui répéta qu’il n’y avait aucune honte à être craintif. Puis, elle lui confia le code de son téléphone. Finn insista quand même pour appeler les autres afin de les avertir de ce qu’ils faisaient. Étrangement, Ben ne répondit pas.

\- C’est pas grave. Je vais les retrouver aussi. J’espère juste qu’ils ne sont pas en train de s’entretuer. Allez, fais attention à toi! dit Rey en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, abdiqua Finn.

Rey lui sourit et tourna les talons. Quand elle se retrouva seule, elle inspira profondément, continuant de s’aventurer dans la forêt. D’abord, elle se guida avec les indications sur les arbres. La grosse lampe torche que leur avait donnée Ben éclairait les alentour d’une vive lumière blanche. Une lampe un peu lourde, jaune et noire, avec une poignée. Rey souffla un coup. Finn était son meilleur ami. Elle lui faisait confiance. C’était grâce à lui qu’elle était entrée dans ce petit cercle d’amis. Ainsi, elle avait connu Rose, adorable, bienveillante et dotée d’une grande gentillesse. Poe qui, bien qu’agaçant, parvenait à la faire rire à de rares occasions. Et Ben avec sa maladresse sociale, mais son bon fond qu’on pouvait tout de même ressentir.

Ben qui avait aussi raison. Malgré sa crainte de la solitude, Rey, par peur de se faire rejeter, éloignait malgré elle les autres. Elle ne voulait pas trop s’attacher et devenir dépendante d’autrui pour éviter de trop souffrir. Cela pouvait lui donner des allures d’intouchable, mais c’était son instinct de préservation. Son instinct de survie qui lui parlait depuis l’enfance. Après tout, Rey avait l’habitude d’être seule. Elle avait été contrainte d’apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même depuis que ses parents étaient partis lorsqu’elle était petite.

Ils avaient disparu eux aussi. Sans laisser de trace. Et ils lui manquaient horriblement. Rey aimerait tellement les revoir et leur demander pourquoi ils l’avaient laissée. Les retrouver. Un blocage s’était fait en elle, l’empêchant d’avancer. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Unkar Plutt, l’oncle ignoble chez qui ses parents l’avaient laissée à l’époque, lui répétait qu’ils l’avaient abandonnée. Cette pensée lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à y croire entièrement. Il était inconcevable d’imaginer que des parents aient pu abandonner leur propre enfant. Elle enviait ses amis, qui avaient tous une famille aimante. Et surtout, existante. Voilà pourquoi elle aimerait que Ben se rende compte de la chance qu’il avait, lui qui se sentait délaissé par sa famille.

Mais Rey se disait aussi que son expérience lors de tout ce temps passé chez Plutt dans un quartier malfamé l’avait endurcie. Dans les écoles de très mauvaises réputations dans lesquelles elle avait grandi. Ce fut là qu’elle avait dû apprendre à se battre pour survivre. Si on lui faisait du mal, elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Rey pensa à Rose. Au terrible harcèlement qu’elle avait vécu. Son amie ne s’était pas construit une carapace de dure à cuir comme elle. Elle était donc plus sensible. Rey ne la croyait pas incapable de se défendre pour autant. Elle savait que Rose était dotée d’une grande force. Paige le répétait tout le temps. Il fallait juste qu’elle se fasse confiance.

_Nous reviendrons pour toi, mon cœur. C’est promis._

Rey se figea. Cette phrase… Était-ce…? Non. Impossible.

\- Rose?

Un bruissement la fit sursauter, faisant tomber sa lampe à ses pieds. Sous le choc, elle s’éteignit, la plongeant dans le noir. Rey ravala sa salive, tendant l’oreille. Les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient. Si bien que ce fut tout ce que la jeune femme entendait, comme un tambourinement incessant menaçant de lui exploser le crâne. Elle réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu d’indications sur les arbres. Comme si la forêt était un piège, un traquenard qui avait refermé ses crocs acérés sur elle. Rey tressaillit et, lentement, tentant d’ignorer la douleur due à ses maudits ecchymoses, s’accroupit pour chercher sa lampe à tâtons.

Elle entendit un craquement près d’elle, comme le son d’un pas écrasant une branche morte. Mettant enfin la main sur sa torche, Rey se releva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle était épiée. N’étant pas sûre de vouloir allumer sa lumière pour vérifier, la jeune femme se contenta d’abord de lentement tourner la tête vers sa droite. Elle cligna des paupières, ses yeux s’habituant peu à peu à l’obscurité. Rey aperçut alors une grande et large silhouette noire parmi les feuillages, tout près. Son souffle s’arrêta.

Quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, semblait l’épier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, le groupe se sépare, c'est cliché, mais besoin scénaristique oblige :'( Ça fait partie des mécaniques, hé!
> 
> *Bécosse: les latrines extérieures au Canada. Les toilettes sèches, quoi.


	4. LE VILLAGE FANTÔME

20 août, 23h03

Le sang de Rey ne fit qu’un tour. Par réflexe, prête à se défendre coûte que coûte, elle frappa de toutes ses forces la silhouette avec sa torche de métal en poussant un grognement, l’adrénaline lui faisant oublier un instant ses blessures. Prise dans son élan, elle asséna un violent coup de pied latéral sauté qui fit tomber ce qu’il y avait à côté d’elle à la renverse. Rey entendit un grognement de douleur. Ça ressemblait à un homme. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’elle alluma enfin sa lampe pour découvrir qui elle avait attaqué. Ses yeux s’agrandir alors de surprise.

\- Ben!

Ce dernier leva un bras devant ses yeux plissés à cause de la lumière qui l’éblouissait. Il grimaçait, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Rey comprit que c’était là qu’elle l’avait frappé. Elle s’agenouilla aussitôt près de lui, affolée.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait? Je suis désolée, je t’avais pris pour… Laisse-moi voir.

Ben retira légèrement sa main. Il saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Rey se confondit en excuse, s’en voulant d’avoir réagi comme une vraie brute.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. Ça va?

\- Content de te revoir aussi, bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme poussa à nouveau un soupir.

\- Mais comment j’aurais pu savoir que c’était toi aussi? T’es habillé tout en noir. Pourquoi t’avais pas ta torche allumée? Et où est Poe?

Aussitôt, ce dernier, la lampe de poche à la main, accourut vers eux, faisant vivement danser la lumière. Rey parvint à discerner sa chemise blanche ainsi que son visage basanée doté d’une barbe de trois jours.

\- Ben ?? Mais c’est pas vrai, je peux pas aller pisser cinq minutes sans que tu te fasses attaquer ?? Rey? Qu’est-ce que tu fous là? Finn est où?

Les trois amis s’expliquèrent donc. Rey raconta la décision qu’ils avaient pris avec Finn. Elle apprit ensuite que Poe était parti dans un coin avec leur torche pour faire ses besoins tandis que Ben tentait de joindre Rose sur son téléphone. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’il n’avait pas répondu à l’appel de Finn tout à l’heure. Lorsque Rey avoua honteusement qu’elle avait frappé Ben, le prenant pour une potentielle menace, Poe éclata de rire.

\- Oh mon Dieu! La montagne démolie par la petite teigne! Qu’est-ce que j’aurais payé cher pour voir ça!

Rey roula les yeux tandis que Ben essuyait sa lèvre du revers de la manche, crachant par terre le sang qui lui avait coulé dans la bouche. La brunette, rongée de remords, farfouilla dans ses poches et parvint à y dénicher un mouchoir. Elle se pencha alors sur son visage pour éponger sa blessure. Ben se laissa faire, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Puis, la jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire rassurant en coin, toujours mortifiée par sa méprise, et l’incita à continuer à épancher le sang par lui-même.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant son pantacourt. Alors?

\- Rose est toujours introuvable, malheureusement, répondit Poe. Oh et… on est perdus.

\- Quoi?

Le visage de la jeune femme s’horrifia, son regard exigeant des réponses. Ben se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone tombé par terre et se remit péniblement sur pieds, se tenant les côtes en grimaçant.

\- Je ne reconnais plus rien autour de nous, avoua-t-il. Et pourtant, j’en ai fait, des randonnées ici avec ma famille! Depuis tout petit! C’est peut-être à cause de l’obscurité, mais ça m’étonnerait. On n’est pas partis si loin…

\- Mais! ajouta Poe, très fier. Mais quand je suis allé pisser, j’ai découvert un sentier! Je crois que ça me dit quelque chose, mais j’en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, si Ben le reconnaît, on sera peut-être tiré d’affaire! Allez, venez! C’est par-là!

Rey poussa un profond soupir et acquiesça, avançant vers la direction que Poe pointait, prenant les devants. Le latino alla alors se placer aux côtés de son ami et lui lança à voix basse pour que la jeune femme n’entende pas :

\- Eh bah! Vous n’êtes pas encore ensemble et pourtant, t’es déjà victime de violence conjugale!

\- La ferme.

23h11

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque le téléphone de Rey vibra dans sa main. Ce fut pour ainsi dire la seule stimulation qui lui était donnée autour de lui depuis un bout de temps. Finn angoissait de plus en plus. Lui et son amie ne s’étaient pas tant éloignés de la lisière des bois et pourtant, il avait l’impression de tourner en rond. Comme si l’hôtel se trouvait à des kilomètres d’ici. C’était inconcevable. Finn se sentait claustrophobe dans cette forêt qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui. Il tressaillait, persuadé que quelque chose allait jaillir des ténèbres et bondir sur lui d’un moment à l’autre. Haletant, il baissa les yeux sur le téléphone, s’attendant à y voir le nom de Ben. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et aussi soulagés. Il décrocha.

\- Rose? C’est moi. T’es où?

Du grabuge à l’autre bout du fil. Un son de respiration saccadée, stressée, tremblante.

\- Rose? C’est toi? Tu m’entends?

Toujours aucune réponse. En tout cas, c’était bien le téléphone de Rose qui l’appelait. Finn imagina le pire, laissa l’inquiétude le ronger. La ligne grésillait. Il répétait le nom de son amie, de plus en plus désespéré. Il entendit soudain crier.

\- Rose! Rose, je suis là! Dis-moi où tu es! Qu’est-ce qui se passe? T’es en danger?

Enfin, il entendit une voix paniquée, larmoyante :

\- Finn? Finn! Que… Ça me poursuit! Je vois pas très bien, mais… Le village, c’est le village! J’ai atterri là et…

Elle s’interrompit et cria à plein poumons.

\- NON!

Puis, la ligne coupa. Le jeune homme ravala sa salive. Rose était en danger. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle l’appelait à l’aide. Mais il n’était pas un héros. Loin de là. Frénétique, il composa le numéro de Ben. Il allait prévenir les autres. D’abord, il tomba sur le répondeur. Rappelant à nouveau, il souffla un bon coup lorsque son ami décrocha enfin.

\- Finn?

\- Rose vient de m’appeler! s’écria-t-il sans même s’en rendre compte. Elle est en danger! Elle m’a dit qu’elle était en danger et… Elle a parlé d’un village!

Du grésillement à l’autre bout de la ligne.

\- …inn, c’est toi? demanda Ben.

\- Non, c’est le pape! Rose est en danger!

\- Qu… Quoi? Je… mal. …pète.

Finn poussa un juron. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser dans la panique. Il fallait qu’il retrouve son calme.

\- Rose m’a ap-pe-lé, articula-t-il. Elle est en dan-ger! Je crois qu’elle est dans un vil-lage. Tu m’entends? Ben?

\- …ose?

\- Oui, Rose! Elle a besoin d’aide!

\- …où?

La gorge du jeune homme s’irritait à cause de s’égosiller. Il marmonna toutes les injures qu’il connaissait. Et pourtant, il était habitué aux monosyllabes de Ben! Fichu réseau. Il avait bien choisi son moment!

\- Village! Vil-lage! Compris?

Pas de réponse. Seulement une respiration.

\- Je sais pas de quoi elle parle. Mais toi, tu connais le coin, non? Vite, il faut l’aider! Oh! Et Rey? Elle est avec vous?

La ligne coupa de nouveau. Soupirant, Finn tenta d’envoyer un texto, mais l’appareil lui signala une erreur. Manque de réseau.

\- Putain de bordel de merde…

Il grimaça. Comment être sûr que Ben ait bien compris? Impossible. Finn se dit alors qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il était le seul à avoir clairement entendu le message de Rose. Bien sûr, peut-être parviendrait-elle à joindre Ben également, mais il en doutait. Rose hurlait que quelque chose la poursuivait. Un loup? Un ours? Une autre bête? Et Rey, comment savoir si elle s’en sortait? Finn posa une main sur sa poitrine. L’angoisse l’empêchait presque de respirer. Il voulait que tout s’arrête. Remonter en arrière. Remonter jusqu’à l’année dernière où il aurait pu prévenir Rose à temps que Paige n’avait aucune chance avec Poe et que, par le fait, Zorii lui avait menti. 

Finn le savait, mais il n’avait pas osé le dire. Car ainsi, il aurait été contraint d’expliquer comment il le savait et c’était dur pour lui d’en parler à l’époque. Et il se souvenait du regard suppliant de Rose ce soir-là. Celui qu’elle lui avait lancé quand Paige avait disparu, lui demandant de l’aide. Et il n’avait rien fait. Il s’était sauvé, comme il le fait toujours. Et en plus, désormais, il sortait avec celui qui était en partie responsable de la disparition de Paige. Oh, Rose ne semblait pas le tenir pour coupable, contrairement à Ben, d’après leur dispute de tout à l’heure. Rose n’avait jamais été du genre vengeresse à chercher quelqu’un à blâmer à tout prix. Non, elle prenait toujours sur elle, car elle était persuadée que la haine ne menait à rien. La disparition de Paige tenait de l’accident. Un sort tragique suite à une réaction en chaîne non-préméditée.

Mais le jeune homme se sentait quand même très coupable. En vérité, il avait toujours été amoureux de Poe. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables et Poe était différent avec lui. Finn n’appréciait pas son caractère volage. Ça lui faisait du mal de le voir avec quelqu’un d’autre autrefois. Mais Finn savait qu’il demeurait la seule personne à laquelle Poe s’était réellement attachée, de toute son existence. Maintenant qu’ils étaient ensemble, Finn sentait qu’il avait une bonne influence sur lui et son comportement. Qu’il pouvait l’aider à évoluer. Il craignait de subir la même chose que tous ceux et celles avant lui, mais lui et Poe étaient déjà trop proches pour ça, depuis trop longtemps. Son compagnon l’écoutait. Même si Finn ne faisait pas exception à la règle de Poe concernant le « Personne ne dort avec moi ». Voilà ce qui l’inquiétait et l’affectait.

Finn s’en voulait. Mais il était trop tard. Peu importe sa relation avec Poe pour l’instant. Peu importe ce qu’il s’était passé l’année dernière et qui était responsable de quoi. Peu importe le fait qu’il se déteste pour se sentir aussi lâche et peureux. Peu importe… Peu importe tout le reste. Il ne pourrait pas changer le passé. Ce qui comptait dès à présent, c’était ce qu’il pouvait faire pour arranger les chose ou, du moins, empêcher qu’elles ne s’empirent. Finn se retourna vers la forêt sombre, celle qu’il essayait de quitter. Puis, il se résigna à faire demi-tour. Comment trouver le village dont Rose parlait? Tant pis. Il se devait de le trouver. Il se devait d’oublier son angoisse pour sauver Rose.

23h27

Ben poussa un profond soupir. Il annonça aux autres qu’il n’arrivait plus à joindre Finn.

\- Tout ce que j’ai entendu, c’est « Rose m’a contacté » et « village ».

\- Donc… Ça voudrait peut-être dire qu’elle est à…, commença Poe avant de se pencher pour lire la pancarte qu’ils venaient de trouver sur le sentier. _Lit-tle E-xe-gol_. C’est ça?

\- J’en sais rien, soupira Ben. En plus, je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un village dans les environs. Je ne sais pas du tout d’où sort cette pancarte! J’ai un vague souvenir d’un sentier qui ressemblerait à ça, mais il ne menait pas à un village. Mais en tout cas, Finn criait. J’imagine qu’il essayait de se faire entendre, la ligne était très mauvaise.

Rey se frotta les yeux, un peu fatiguée. Elle aimerait juste retrouver son amie et aller se coucher. _Bon sang, mais c’est pas vrai!_ , songea-t-elle. Pourquoi Rose serait-elle dans un village? Village que même le fils de la propriétaire des lieux ne connaissait pas. Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. Mais il fallait s’en assurer. Elle déclara donc aux garçons qu’ils feraient mieux de suivre le sentier pour se rendre à ce Little Exegol. Peut-être que Rose s’était perdue dans les bois et avait abouti ici. Ben tenta de l’appeler encore une fois, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone. La brunette soupira. De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils n’allaient tout de même pas rester dans la forêt toute la nuit, après tout!

Soudain, Rey tressaillit. Plus ils s’engouffraient dans ce sentier, moins à l’aise elle se sentait. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, ce chemin lui disait quelque chose. Comme si elle était déjà passée par là, ce qui n’avait aucun sens. Quoi qu’il en soit, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle s’avoua qu’elle était tout de même bien contente de ne pas être toute seule. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit un corbeau croasser. Cela lui fit penser que la dernière fois qu’elle en avait entendu un, elle avait trébuché dans les escaliers. Rey ravala sa salive, observant la cime des pins au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le vent bruissait dans leurs aiguilles. La nuit leur donnait une allure inquiétante. Comment en étaient-ils tous arrivés là? Et s’ils parvenaient à dénicher ce soi-disant village, y trouveraient-ils réellement Rose? Ou de l’aide?

\- Dis, c’était quoi le coup de pied que tu m’as donné, tout à l’heure?

Ben venait de se placer juste près d’elle. Poe, lui, marchait devant eux, éclairant le chemin.

\- Euh… C’était du taekwondo, bredouilla-t-elle, toujours un peu honteuse de sa méprise. Encore désolée. Ça va, ta lèvre?

\- T’as pris des cours de taekwondo? s’étonna Ben, ignorant sa dernière question. Quand?

La jeune femme se frotta les bras, un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Non, en fait, j’ai appris toute seule. J’ai jamais eu assez d’argent pour… Et c’est certainement pas mon oncle qui… Enfin, j’ai regardé des vidéos sur Internet. Et puis, tu sais, dans le milieu pourri dans lequel j’ai grandi, j’étais bien obligée d’apprendre à me défendre.

Elle soupira. Ben hocha la tête en silence. Puis, il répondit, se frottant les côtes, là où elle l’avait frappé :

\- En tout cas, t’es douée. Tu m’as carrément mis K.O. en un rien de temps!

Peut-être à cause de la fatigue et de l’absurdité de la situation, Rey finit par étouffer un petit rire, ses pommettes saillantes rosissant légèrement. Elle remarqua que Poe leur jetait quelques coups d’œil, sans doute pour vérifier s’ils le suivaient toujours.

\- Et sinon, euh… Ça s’est bien passé, ton stage à Vancouver?

\- Ben, je vous en ai parlé tout à l’heure.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai…

Il déglutit, visiblement gêné. Rey trouvait son comportement un peu bizarre, et c’était loin d’être la première fois, mais au moins, discuter d’autre chose que la situation incongrue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient la rassurait un peu. Elle s’inquiétait pour Rose, bien sûr, mais si elle avait contacté Finn, cela voulait dire qu’elle allait bien. Rey songeait seulement que peut-être aurait-elle dû conserver son téléphone. Ainsi, Rose l’aurait appelée directement et elle pourrait avoir une idée précise d’où elle se trouvait.

\- Mais en tout cas, je trouve que c’est bien, que tu réussisses comme ça dans tes études d’ingénierie robotique, ajouta son ami. T’es quand même partie de rien et…

Rey baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Ouais… Rien, c’est bien le mot.

Ben s’arrêta alors pour la fixer.

\- Hé… Y’a pas de honte à être partie de rien. Tu ne peux en être qu’encore plus fière de toi. Surtout que tu as pu choisir de faire ce que tu veux. Regarde-moi. Je suis voué à succéder à ma mère depuis ma naissance. Je suis coincé ici à cause de mon héritage vis-à-vis de l’hôtel Skywalker.

\- Tu aurais aimé aspirer à autre chose…

\- Je suppose, oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser. C’est juste… cette impression de devoir absolument être comme tous ceux de sa famille…

L’hôtel avait été fondé il y a environ quatre-vingts ans par l’arrière-grand-mère de Ben. Un détail dont Rey se rappelait.

\- Mes parents aussi étaient ingénieurs, confia-t-elle soudain. Enfin, ils étudiaient là-dedans. Pour payer leurs études et le coût de la vie pour nous trois, ils faisaient des petits boulots, mais ils en ont perdu pleins à cause de nombreux avertissements pour état d’ivresse sur le lieu de travail. Leur consommation avait pas mal augmenté suite à ça d’ailleurs… Enfin, avant qu’ils…

Rey se tut. Pourquoi parlait-elle de ça? Elle n’en parlait jamais. Et elle se confiait rarement. Elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Ben ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait soucieux, voire peut-être inquiet pour elle. Il parut vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais n’en eut pas l’occasion. Poe leur annonça qu’ils étaient arrivés. Un mystérieux village se dressait bel et bien devant eux. Les trois amis avancèrent jusqu’à la maison la plus proche. Il n’y avait aucune lumière. Une brise glacée vint lentement souffler sur leurs visages. Peu à peu, une légère brume les entoura. Devant eux se situait une sorte de panneau semblant indiquer le plan du village. Il y avait une mairie, une chapelle, un pensionnat, un bar et quelques autres maisonnées. La carte indiquait également que certains bâtiments se trouvaient reliés par des galeries souterraines, des sous-sols partagés. Cependant, tout paraissait vieux. Après quelques instants d’observation, ils remarquèrent tous que ce village semblait en ruines et, par le fait, désert. Difficile de comprendre pourquoi Rose se serait arrêtée ici.

\- Finn parlait peut-être d’un autre village, soupira Poe. Mais d’aussi loin que je me souvienne, le plus proche de l’hôtel à ma connaissance se trouve près de la gare. Et c’est à environ deux heures de voiture d’ici. Ça m’étonnerait que Rose y soit allée à pieds en pleine nuit.

\- Alors, vous croyez que Rose est ici? demanda Rey, inquiète.

\- Sais pas. Ouais, elle s’est peut-être perdue dans les bois et elle est arrivée là. Et alors, peut-être qu’elle a eu envie de faire de l’urbex, j’imagine.

Puis, après un silence, le latino ajouta :

\- Bon, si vous voulez bien m’excuser deux secondes, il faut que… Il faut que j’aille pisser.

\- Encore? s’étonna la brunette. Mais tu viens d’y aller.

Poe haussa les épaules.

\- Attendez-moi là. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Tes dernières paroles, marmonna Ben, sarcastique. Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment?

Ignorant sa réplique, son ami tourna les talons et contourna la maison près d’eux jusqu’à disparaître de leur champ de vision.

\- Génial, soupira Rey en faisant parcourir le faisceau de sa lampe aux alentours, inquiète. Un groupe séparé, une amie disparue on ne sait où, un « Je reviens tout de suite », un vieux village en ruines bien glauque sorti de nulle part… Mon Dieu, j’ai l’impression d’être dans un film d’horreur.

\- Moi, je préfèrerais qu’on soit dans une comédie romantique, répondit Ben.

\- Quoi?

\- Quoi?

Il détourna le regard, comme si de rien n’était. Rey fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait une curieuse impression. Comme si elle était observée. Son ami vint s’adosser au mur de la maison près d’eux, croisant les bras, balayant les environs du regard.

\- C’est quand même bizarre, ce village. Sérieux, d’où il sort? Faudrait que je demande à ma mère. Peut-être qu’elle sait, mais j’imagine qu’elle m’en aurait… Mouais.

Rey pinça les lèvres. Il avait toujours cette impression de délaissement alors.

\- Enfin, ça parait complètement désert et abandonné depuis longtemps. Je veux dire… Si j’avais en tête des projets de construction et découvrais cet endroit, j’essaierais de le rénover pour en faire quelque chose. Ou alors, je raserais tout pour bâtir un hôtel, par exemple, comme mon arrière-grand-mère…

L’écoutant parler, le regard noisette de Rey se posa sur la bouche de son ami. Impossible de savoir si sa lèvre avait enflé depuis qu’elle l’avait malencontreusement frappé. Elle était bien trop pulpeuse d’ordinaire pour que l’on puisse remarqué une quelconque différence. Au moins, elle avait arrêté de saigner. Désormais, il n’y avait plus qu’une petite coupure rouge à l’endroit de sa blessure. La jeune femme s’apprêtait à lui demander s’il avait encore mal, mais elle se rappela alors qu’elle lui avait déjà posé la question tout à l’heure. Cela lui fit resonger à la conversation qu’ils avaient eue. Rey ravala sa salive.

_Nous reviendrons pour toi, mon cœur. C’est promis._

La jeune femme sursauta. Encore cette phrase. Cette phrase qu’elle entendait dans ses rêves depuis qu’elle n’était qu’une petite fille. Elle avait l’impression de l’entendre pour de vrai cette fois. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant d’où cela pouvait provenir. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais n’était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir l’identifier. Elle n’arrivait même pas à savoir si cette voix était masculine ou féminine. Mais elle l’avait déjà entendue. Ben, remarquant son trouble, lui demanda si elle allait bien, l’air inquiet. Rey ne répondit pas. Elle se figea net. Une silhouette. Elle avait vu une silhouette au loin, comme sortie de la noirceur. Une silhouette de femme en bleu qui lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Il en met, du temps, quand même, Poe, à rev…

\- Ben… Ben, Ben, Ben, répéta Rey en lui tirant frénétiquement la manche. Regarde.

\- Où ça? Tu as vu Rose?

La jeune femme pointa de son index l’endroit où elle avait aperçu la silhouette, qui avait typiquement disparu à présent. Puis, elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas Rose. Pas Rose… Je crois que c’était m…

Rey se tut. Non, c’était impossible.

\- Quoi? Tu crois que c’était quoi?

\- Non, soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Rien d’important. Laisse tomber.

\- Mais si! insista Ben. Dis-moi.

\- C’était rien… Oublie ça.

On pourrait dire qu’elle avait halluciné, mais Rey savait parfaitement ce qu’elle avait vu. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua un morceau de papier collé à une de ses bottines, sans doute projeté là par le vent. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour le ramasser. Qu’est-ce que ça faisait là? C’était un bout de journal. Un très vieux journal. Une date y était inscrite. « _21 août 1920_ ». Si cet endroit n’était pas aussi lugubre, Rey se dit que le passionné d’histoire qu’était Finn adorerait l’explorer.

Cet ancien village daterait donc des années 20. L’hôtel Skywalker avait été construit en 1950. La famille de Ben devrait avoir eu vent de l’existence de Little Exegol depuis le temps, bien qu’il semble avoir été abandonné il y a près de cent ans. Et si cela faisait cent ans, pourquoi la végétation n’avait pas repris ses droits sur les bâtiments? Le sol était sec. Rien ne semblait pousser ici. Tout ceci était bien étrange. Et aussi inquiétant. La jeune femme se tourna vers le sentier qui les avait conduit ici. Or, elle ne vit rien. Rien qu’un épais brouillard, comme un mur les empêchant de faire demi-tour. L’on pouvait à peine distinguer quelques branches au travers.

Avec tout ce qu’elle venait de voir, Rey avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et aussi, une pensée qui lui glaçait le sang. Ils étaient piégés. Et elle avait la curieuse impression qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans ce village fantôme. Mais pourtant, pour une raison obscure, ce n’était pas ce qui l’inquiétait le plus. Loin de là. Non, Rey se souciait surtout du fait que ça ne la dérangerait pas de se retrouver coincée ici. Au contraire. Car malgré tout, quelque chose dans ce village l’attirait. Quelque chose qui l’appelait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'urbex, c'est de l'exploration urbaine, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ;)


	5. PRIS AU PIÈGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait longtemps, pardon! Dans ce chapitre, je parle du harcèlement de Rose, donc une transposition de ce qu'à vraiment vécu Kelly Mary Tran en partie... âme sensible s'abstenir... :(

21 août, 23h49

_\- Pourquoi tu romps pas avec Zorii puisque t’es gay? Tu vas quand même pas lui jouer dans le dos encore longtemps, si?_

_C’était vers le mois de juin de l’an dernier que Ben l’avait confronté sur son infidélité. Ils étaient en train d’accomplir quelques corvées pour l’hôtel, comme préparer les activités offertes pour la saison estivale. C’était donc près du lac, en même temps que de sortir les canots et les kayaks du hangar, qu’ils avaient eu cette conversation._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je suis gay? rumina Poe._

_Les deux collègues déposèrent le canot qu’ils transportaient sur le quai. Ben le fixa, confus._

_\- Euh… Tu trompes Zorii avec des hommes? Des clients, pour la plupart._

_Poe haussa les épaules et, comme pour éviter la conversation, se redirigea vers le hangar. Son collègue le rattrapa en deux foulées et lui barra la route avec une pagaie._

_\- Je suis sérieux…_

_\- Moi aussi, soupira le latino avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Je te rappelle que je flirte avec des clientes aussi. Et après, tu vas dire que je suis bi ou pan ou que sais-je? Ben, tu me connais, enfin. Je_ déteste _avoir l’impression d’être emprisonné dans une case! Je déteste qu’on me colle une étiquette sur le front, comme si on ne me réduisait qu’à ça! Je ne suis pas qu’une sexualité, merde! Et pareil quand tu me parles du boulot! Je ne suis pas qu’un esclave!_

_Son interlocuteur poussa un profond soupir. Ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien, en effet. Poe avait parfois tendance à jouer les offensés. Par-dessus tout lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa liberté. Liberté d’être, liberté de penser, liberté de vivre, tout ça sans que personne ne lui dicte les choses à sa place._

_\- Écoute, fit Ben d’un ton calme, si tu préfères les mecs, les filles, les hélicoptères, je m’en fous. Ce qui me dérange, c’est surtout que tu trompes ta copine et que tu flirtes avec les clients. Holdo détesterait apprendre ça, Leia aussi. Et j’en ai plus qu’assez de te couvrir!_

_\- Bon, ça va! Ça s’est pas produit tant de fois que ça non plus!_

_Ils marchèrent jusqu’au hangar pour en sortir un énième canot._

_\- Ton problème, Poe, c’est que t’as une telle obsession avec ta « liberté » que ça en devient maladif, déclara Ben en soulevant la coque pour faire basculer l’embarcation sur leurs épaules. T’as l’impression que s’engager dans une relation, c’est s’emprisonner, alors tu vas voir ailleurs. T’es loin d’être le seul sur terre à avoir cette tendance-là, remarque. Mais c’est pareil au travail. Je suis à deux doigts de te surnommer « le syndicaliste »…_

_Poe roula des yeux. Il était sûr que Ben le faisait déjà de toute manière. Le voilà reparti à jouer les grands frères moralisateurs. Il était doté d’une grande perspicacité, Poe devait bien l’avouer. Or, le latino détestait par-dessus tout se faire « psychologiser ». Bientôt, Ben lui demanderait de lui raconter ses rêves ainsi que ses relations avec sa mère, Shera Bay, pour pouvoir déterminer l’origine de ce « problème ». Ben avait toujours été comme ça, mais de toute évidence, les séances à travers lesquelles il était passé plus jeune ne lui avaient pas réussi._

_\- Tu vois, tu veux encore m’étiqueter! Me qualifier d’une caractéristique spécifique alors que je suis un tout!_

_Ils avaient porté le canot sur les épaules et venaient de le déposer près du précédent._

_\- Très bien, je vais te qualifier de « roi des chieurs », ça te va? soupira Ben. Allez, viens._

_Ils répétèrent ces aller-retours plusieurs fois en silence. Mais le côté provocateur de Poe ne put s’empêcher de relancer :_

_\- Moi, je peux t’étiqueter comme « le gars qui a failli me noyer »…_

_Ben le fixa, fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Quoi? Attends, tu veux parler de… Mais on avait 6 ans, Poe! Et de toute façon, c’est quoi le rapport?_

_Il n’y en avait aucun. Encore une fois, Poe aimait jouer les offensés, alors il lui arrivait de ramener cette histoire. Enfants, les deux garçons jouaient parfois dans cette rivière, mais à 6 ans, Poe ne savait pas encore très bien nager. Ben était déjà plus grand que lui et son ami avait voulu le suivre dans une partie profonde où lui n’avait plus pied. Le petit Poe avait fini par boire la tasse, se débattant comme un petit chien, sous les yeux confus de Ben, qui ne comprenait pas. Si Kes, son père, n’était pas arrivé pour le tirer des eaux, il aurait sans doute fini par se noyer. Puisqu’il adorait le « psychologiser », Ben dirait sûrement que cet incident avait été l’élément déclencheur de son « petit problème »._

_\- Tu juges mes… petites aventures… Mais moi, au moins, je peux dire que je profite un peu de la vie et de la jeunesse. Toi, tu peux en dire autant? T’es toujours enfermé sur toi-même. Pour toi, il n’y a que l’hôtel qui compte. Tu devrais te mettre à un loisir juste pour le plaisir ou te trouver quelqu’un, tiens. Tu veux Zorii? Je te la laisse. Promis, je vais rompre avec elle. De toute façon, on n’a plus grand-chose en commun…_

_Ben lui jeta un regard désabusé. De toute façon, Poe savait très bien que Zorii ne l’intéresserait jamais. Non, le malheureux n’avait d’yeux que pour Rey, une de leurs amis qu’ils connaissaient depuis l’université. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne l’avaient pas vue, mais Poe savait que son ami pensait toujours à elle. Ça se voyait comme si c’était inscrit sur sa figure. Le latino était persuadé que Ben avait flashé sur la jeune femme au moment où il avait découvert son sacré caractère._

_Comme elle étudiait en robotique, elle tenait un kiosque sur ce sujet lors d’un évènement organisé par l’université. Les deux amis étaient passés devant son stand alors qu’elle galérait avec ses appareils, apparemment victime de quelques soucis techniques. Ben s’était proposé pour l’aider. Elle avait d’abord semblé réticente, mais avait fini par concéder. Accroupie sous la table, tentant de réarranger les fils électriques, elle avait pointé du doigt une pièce vitale pour une de ses expériences robotiques. Un nom incompréhensible, bien trop scientifique pour que Poe le retienne. Ben était également perdu et avait sans doute essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles, mais ce n’était jamais ce que Rey voulait. Elle commençait d’ailleurs à s’impatienter._

_\- Celui que je pointe du doigt. Juste là. Non, l’autre. Non. NON. Je le vois de là! Il est gros comme mon poing, tu peux pas le louper! Non. Non! Tu vois pas? Mais lui, là! Tu fais exprès ou quoi?_

_\- Je sais pas, mais est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me crier dessus? Tu commences à me stresser, là! avait lâché Ben._

_Tous trois s’étaient regardés, ahuris, silencieux. Puis, Poe avait éclaté de rire. Rey l’avait tout de suite imité, amusée par l’absurdité de la situation._

_\- Désolée, s’était-elle excusée à Ben, lui se contentant de soupirer en esquissant un faible sourire. Je parlais de ça. Merci!_

_Poe n’était pas dupe. Lorsque Rey avait frôlé la main de Ben pour attraper le satané bidule qu’elle cherchait, lui offrant un magnifique sourire, il avait vu son ami frémir. Une jeune femme débrouillarde, érudite, charmante, mais avec un fort caractère. Comment la montagne, comme Poe aimait l’appeler, aurait pu résister? Il ressemblait à son père, Han Solo. Plus jeune, Poe avait déjà vu ce dernier argumenter avec Leia, mais c’était toujours elle qui avait le dernier mot. En tout cas, Ben avait presque fait pitié à voir ainsi. Ce fut par le biais de Finn, meilleur ami de Poe depuis longtemps, qu’ils avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Rey, et notamment Rose et Paige, les deux sœurs Tico, ce qui marqua la naissance de leur petit groupe avant que l’avenir ne les sépare._

_Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour manger ensemble dans un parc sur le campus lorsque leurs horaires s’accordaient. Poe s’était par ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Ben avait fait des études universitaires dans plusieurs domaines, si c’était pour au final reprendre le bien familial. Poe, lui, aspirait à trouver sa vocation ailleurs. Où? Il n’en savait rien. Quelque part, il aimait ne pas savoir. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d’argent, alors il travaillait ici, et s’amusait comme il pouvait. Lui, jamais il ne supporterait de rester enfermé. Il se demandait bien comment Ben faisait._

_\- Sinon, poursuivit-il, t’es bien gentil de me faire la leçon sur mes relations, mais toi, je crois pas que tu sois forcément bien placé pour me faire la morale. On peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment un grand connaisseur dans ce domaine. T’as pas tellement eu de relations, faut dire. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, la personne qui a été le plus proche de toi, c’était… ton copain, là… Tai?_

_Ben, qui était en train de vérifier les amarrages, sursauta. Son ami le vit ravaler sa salive, crisper les mâchoires. Poe se pinça les lèvres. Bon, très bien, il avait fait une bourde. D’accord, c’était un sujet sensible, mais depuis le temps, il se disait que Ben aurait pu s’en remettre. Enfin, le latino ne l’avait pas évoqué pour lui rappeler intentionnellement de mauvais souvenirs. Ça lui était seulement venu comme ça pour illustrer son propos d’un exemple. Holdo lui disait souvent qu’il ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler, du moins, si son cerveau en était capable sans court-circuiter, comme elle aimait le formuler. Un idiot. Voilà une autre étiquette qu’on lui attribuait._

_***_

Bientôt minuit.

Poe se demandait bien pourquoi son esprit avait décidé de divaguer sur ces souvenirs en particulier. Il tourna la tête. Près du mur qu’il avait choisi pour faire ses besoins, il y avait une autre bâtisse, comme une arrière-boutique, avec des tonneaux. Ce devait être le bar du village. Le jeune homme sourit, remontant sa braguette avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Il était piqué par la curiosité de l’explorer, se demandant s’il pourrait y dénicher de quoi étancher sa soif. Ce village semblait bien vieux, mais l’alcool ne « pourrissait » pas. Et puis, tout prétexte était bon pour laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquilles. Avec un peu de chance, Ben finirait enfin par avouer à leur amie qu’il était fou d’elle, et ce, depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Le jeune homme força la porte de derrière et entra sans problème. Tout était sombre. Poe parvint tout de même à deviner le vieux comptoir, les tabourets ainsi que les tables. Tout semblait intact, comme figé dans le temps. Poe sauta d’abord par-dessus le comptoir pour inspecter les bouteilles exposées sur les étagères derrière. Même éclairé de sa torche, le verre se trouvait curieusement noirci. Le jeune homme grimaça, n’osant même pas défaire le bouchon. Non, il ne toucherait pas à ça. Il finit par repérer la porte menant à la cave. Il pouvait toujours essayer par là.

Il trouva la porte de bois bien lourde. Il la cala avec une grosse pierre trouvée par terre, probablement placée là pour cet effet. Poe s’engagea ensuite dans l’escalier descendant. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas que la porte se referma derrière lui. Le claquement le fit sursauter, manquant de le faire tomber dans les escaliers. Il se retourna vivement. La pierre semblait pourtant assez suffisante pour la maintenir. Elle n’avait pas été facile à déplacer en tout cas. Où était-elle passée? Poe tenta de pousser la porte, car cette dernière se trouvait dépourvue de la moindre poignée. Il y affligea quelques coups d’épaule, de plus en plus frénétiques, à tel point qu’il finit par penser que s’il continuait, il allait se la déboiter. Mais tout ceci était en vain.

Il était prisonnier.

0h00

D’abord, ça avait commencé par de simples remarques désobligeantes. Des choses que l’on disait dans son dos, mais elle les laissait couler. Elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n’était. Elle ignorait les piques qu’on lui lançait, même si ça la blessait au plus profond d’elle-même. Elle était toujours souriante avec un grand enthousiasme. Une jolie petite fleur, adorable et bienveillante, qui voulait rendre les gens heureux. Elle s’était impliquée dans quelques comités à l’école, elle était bénévole pour de nombreux évènements scolaires et faisait aussi un peu de tutorat pour les enfants de ses voisins, des élèves de primaire en difficulté. Elle adorait aider Temiri, Arashell et Ohino. Certes, ils n’étaient pas vraiment issus de familles aisées, mais elle se fichait bien de la maigre rémunération. Ça lui faisait tout simplement plaisir d’aider les autres.

Et puis, pour une raison inconnue, on avait décidé de la briser. D’arracher les pétales de cette jolie fleur. Peut-être que pour eux, ce n’était qu’un jeu. Peut-être qu’au fond d’eux, ils ne voulaient pas être méchants. Peut-être qu’ils avaient juste besoin d’un bouc émissaire pour déferler leur haine. D’abord, elle entendait juste quelques commentaires comme quoi elle faisait tout ça pour se donner une bonne image. Mais elle les ignorait. « Ce n’est pas méchant, ce n’est pas grave… », se disait-elle. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne parvenait jamais à savoir qui faisait ces messes basses.

Et puis, il y eut cette abominable soirée. À l’époque, elle craquait un peu pour un des gars les plus populaires de son école, Beaumont Kin. Il était très doué, notamment en histoire, et s’était toujours montré sympathique avec elle. Aussi, il s’intéressait à ce qu’elle faisait lorsqu’elle tenait un kiosque dans le grand hall pour un de ses comités. Une fille très sociable, Jannah, l’avait invitée à une fête où Beaumont allait fort probablement venir. Alors, elle y était bien évidemment allée. C’était d’ailleurs là qu’elle avait remarqué Ben, tapi dans la cuisine, exclu des autres. Jannah lui avait expliqué que c’était le filleul de son père, qu’elle considérait comme son cousin, et qu’elle l’avait presque tiré jusqu’ici pour qu’il vienne. Certains autour d’eux le traitait d’ours mal léché au sale caractère.

Pour aider Jannah avec le buffet pour les invités, elle était venue dans la cuisine, galérant à attraper des victuailles situées tout en haut des placards. Ben lui avait donc donné un coup de main. L’adolescente de l’époque avait soupiré qu’elle se sentait microscopique à côté de lui et ça l’avait fait rire. Elle lui confiait qu’elle enviait sa grande taille et il répondait que ça lui posait tout de même bien des inconvénients. Ils avaient ainsi pu sympathiser. Ben était très gentil quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Elle était ensuite retournée au buffet. À un moment, Beaumont était venu vers elle, tout sourire, et ils avaient discuté pendant des heures. Puis, vers la fin, de la soirée, dans un couloir reclus, elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui avouer qu’il lui plaisait. Puis, elle l’avait embrassé et il lui avait rendu son baiser. Ensuite, tout avait viré au cauchemar.

Ce n’était qu’un baiser. Rien qu’un malheureux baiser. Son premier, qui plus est. Or, quelqu’un de la fête les avait surpris et lorsqu’on avait confronté Beaumont sur ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, il avait prétendu que Rose Tico lui avait sauté dessus. Et comme il était bien populaire et apprécié de pratiquement toute l’école, tout le monde l’avait cru. Rose avait eu le cœur brisé. Elle s’était sentie misérable et trahie. Mais le pire furent les retours sur les réseaux sociaux. Sur tous ses comptes, y compris ceux de ses comités, elle avait reçu des injures l’accusant d’harcèlement sexuel. Encore et encore. On la traitait de tous les noms, affirmant que sous ses airs d’ange et de « sainte-nitouche » se cachait un démon.

Ça n’avait été que l’élément déclencheur d’une longue série d’acharnements. Principalement sur Internet. On se moquait d’elle ouvertement dans des statuts, parfois même en la taguant. Elle recevait des montage-photos de son visage collé sur les corps d’actrices pornos, comme la « salope » et « allumeuse » qu’elle était. Plus les jours et les semaines s’écoulaient, plus la situation empirait. Elle avait l’impression qu’on parlait dans son dos constamment, à en devenir paranoïaque. On se moquait de ses engagements pour les bonnes causes dans les comités. Son fameux slogan « _On ne gagnera pas en s’acharnant sur ce qu’on déteste, mais en sauvant ce qu’on aime_ » se faisait critiquer et tourner en ridicule. On la traitait d’hypocrite, voulant seulement faire son intéressante.

Elle s’excluait dans son coin, appréhendant chaque jour. Elle doutait de plus en plus de ses capacités. Elle commençait à perdre foi en ce qu’elle faisait. Elle pleurait chaque nuit dans son lit à chaudes larmes, espérant qu’on ne l’entendrait pas. Elle avait désactivé toutes ses notifications, redoutait d’aller sur les réseaux. Rose n’osait en parler à personne. Sa sœur était déjà à l’université, elle n’avait pas eu vent de ce qu’il lui arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas embêter ses parents qui avaient suffisamment de soucis comme ça. Et elle avait l’impression qu’elle n’avait plus aucun ami durant cette période. Qu’elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. Alors, elle s’était laissé faire, espérant que ça cesserait tout seul.

Mais jamais on ne la lâchait. Elle ne savait même pas de qui ils s’agissaient à cause des pseudonymes sur les réseaux sociaux. Une fois, on avait fait une blague sur Internet en la comparant au vieux concierge de l’école, un pauvre homme un peu dingo qui faisait des blagues nulles aux élèves du nom de Jar Jar Binks. Tout le monde se moquait de lui depuis un bout de temps, et pourtant, cette fois, l’on disait que Rose était bien pire que lui.

Oui, on lui disait bien qu’elle était la pire personne au monde. Qu’elle ferait mieux de se tuer. On lui envoyait des vidéos de mains gantées tenant une paire de ciseaux et une photo d’elle imprimée, lui découpant la tête. Elle entendait de plus en plus d’horreurs jusqu’à commencer à se désintéresser de tout. Ses études, ses comités, son bénévolat, son tutorat… Dégoûtée de tout ce qu’elle faisait. Rose n’avait même plus la force d’aller en classe. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Tant d’humiliation. Tant d’insultes sur son physique, sa couleur de peau, son poids, sur ses engagements, sur ses compétences, sur sa personnalité. Rose avait fini par les croire. Elle voulait seulement que tout s’arrête.

Et puis, un jour, un des cyberharceleurs anonymes qui connaissait apparemment sa sœur Paige les avait taguées toutes les deux, comparant leurs photos de profil, soulignant que l’ainée était mince et que les parents avaient un peu trop nourri la deuxième. Ce fut ainsi que Paige l’apprit. Elle demanda à Rose ce que cela voulait dire et fut choquée d’apprendre tout ce que sa petite sœur subissait depuis des mois sur Internet. Paige répétait qu’elle allait tous les retrouver et leur régler leur compte pour avoir osé la harceler. Elle encouragea aussi Rose à en parler à leurs parents, ce qu’elle parvint finalement à faire.

Tout aussi choqués, s’en voulant de n’avoir pas pu le savoir plus tôt, ils avaient tenté d’inciter Rose à porter plainte à l’école, à en parler à la direction, mais elle avait refusé. Ça ne servait à rien. Tout se passait sur Internet. Tout le monde était anonyme. Impossible de sanctionner qui que ce soit. Elle était d’ailleurs sûre que certains ne fréquentaient même pas l’école et s’étaient seulement pris au jeu par le biais d’un ami ou d’une connaissance. Rose disait qu’elle s’en fichait désormais, puisque l’année se terminait bientôt et qu’elle espérait que ça s’arrête par la suite. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses.

Le principal problème restait ses notes en chute libre. Comment allait-elle parvenir à obtenir son diplôme? Ainsi, ses voisins l’avaient aidée. Comme Rose avait prétendu ne plus être disponible pour le tutorat de leurs enfants, un des couples lui avait parlé de quelqu’un de génial d’à peu près son âge qu’ils avaient déniché pour la remplacer et qui pourrait sûrement l’aider à rattraper sa moyenne. Ce fut comme ça qu’elle rencontra Finn. Et il était effectivement génial. Il avait été incroyable et lui avait permis de reprendre un peu confiance en ses capacités.

Oh, ça n’avait pas fait cesser son harcèlement. Comme elle n’en pouvait plus, elle avait même supprimé tous ses comptes sur les réseaux pour être enfin en paix. Mais au moins, elle était parvenue à obtenir son diplôme et à entrer à l’université, la même que Finn et sa sœur. Ici, elle avait retrouvé Ben Solo, le cousin de Jannah, et rencontré Poe et Rey, qui était bien vite devenue sa meilleure amie. Bref, Rose s’était fait de nouveaux amis et croyait que cette histoire était derrière elle. Que plus jamais ça ne l’atteindrait. Mais cette nuit, elle se rendit compte que la petite fleur qu’elle était se trouvait bien plus affectée par ce passage de sa vie qu’elle ne le croyait.

Rose ne savait plus comment elle avait atterri dans ce magasin de jouets. C’était un vieil atelier, plein de poussière et de toiles d’araignée. Sur les étalages, il n’y avait que des poupées. Des dizaines et des dizaines de poupées en porcelaine qui semblaient toutes la fixer avec leurs grands yeux. Au bout de l’allée, sur le comptoir des ventes, se trouvait une poupée de chiffon, exclue de toutes. Près d’elle, une guillotine miniature, le tout éclairé par une ampoule grésillant juste au-dessus. L’interrupteur sur lequel la jeune femme avait appuyé fonctionnait donc encore.

S’approchant, Rose retenait son souffle, tentant d’ignorer les battements apeurés de son cœur. La poupée de chiffon portait une robe verte avec un foulard rouge. Les fils de laine noirs qui lui servaient de cheveux se retrouvait relevés en queue de cheval, taillés en frange sur son front. Le tissu pour sa peau paraissait jaunâtre. Ses yeux n’étaient que deux traits obliques, comme s’ils étaient bridés. Soudain, Rose entendit des chuchotements. Comme des bourdonnements dans ses tympans qui s’intensifiaient de plus en plus. Elle se retourna vivement. Plus un bruit. Mais toutes les têtes des poupées étaient à nouveau tournées vers elle.

Les visages fixes semblaient sourire. Ils affichaient une expression qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Rose blêmit, déglutit. Toutes ces poupées avec leurs beaux habits et leur peau nacrée valaient sans doute bien plus que le misérable morceau de chiffon semblant être atteint de jaunisse qu’elle avait dans les mains. Dégoûtée, elle reposa la malheureuse poupée sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas décidé. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Soudain, elle entendit un son de lame fendre l’air et venir trancher quelque chose. Rose s’arrêta net avant de se retourner.

La poupée de chiffon. Elle avait bougé. Son corps se trouvait étendu sur la planche de la guillotine miniature. Sa tête avait roulé sur le plancher. La lame de l’objet exécuteur s’était activée et l’avait décapitée. Rose ravala sa salive, portant une main à son cou. Quelle horreur! Toutes les autres poupées se trouvaient désormais affublées d’un affreux rictus. Comme si elles s’esclaffaient toutes. Comme si elle se moquaient de cette exécution, s’en réjouissaient. Rose ne comprenait pas. Rien n’était logique. Les poupées ne bougent pas toutes seules! Elle répétait cette phrase sans arrêt dans sa tête, mais était trop choquée pour chercher une explication. Un rêve, une illusion, qu’importe! Il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici au plus vite!

Sans parvenir à quitter des yeux l’épouvantable spectacle de la poupée décapitée, Rose tenta d’attraper la poignée. La porte d’entrée se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle tâtonnait frénétiquement le bois, haletant. Où se trouvait donc cette fichue poignée? La jeune femme n’osait pas regarder. Elle avait peur que les poupées bougent de nouveau si elle ne les fixait plus. Elles semblaient avoir déjà exécuté celle qui lui ressemblait et qui sait ce qu’elles… Le sang de Rose se glaça. Oui. La poupée de chiffon lui ressemblait. Et on lui avait tranché la tête. Aussi sec que faucher du blé. Comment se faisait-il qu’une vieille poupée de ce village du siècle passé lui ressemble?

_Les poupées ne bougent pas toutes seules! Les poupées ne bougent pas toutes seules! Les poupées ne bougent pas toutes seules! Reprends-toi, Rose! Tu délires!_

Les chuchotements avaient repris. Encore et encore. De plus en plus forts et perçants. Son sang martelait contre ses tempes. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Les chuchotements l’agressaient, menaçaient de lui faire exploser le crâne, et pourtant, elle ne savait même pas d’où ils provenaient! Elle fut soulagée lorsque sa main agrippa enfin la poignée. Mais avant d’avoir pu la tourner, la porte s’ouvrit d’un coup et Rose, comme emportée par l’élan, tomba à la renverse, dans la boue. Elle cria, battit des jambes, tentant de se reculer le plus possible de cet effroyable endroit. La poignée s’était tournée toute seule? Non, Rose aperçut une silhouette sombre devant elle.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Choupette😔


End file.
